Green and Gold
by ravyn42
Summary: Toph gets pulled into another world and is rescued by Sesshomaru. This story has been marked as complete in favor of revisions. Watch for Green and Gold REVISED to see more!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I am working on another story title Toph Alone. I may borrow some elements from that story for the sake of character development. But this is by no means the end of the story, just something I wanted to dabble with.

Expect many updates to this first chapter. It is still very rough.

-Ravyn

Update: I had originally considered creating a language barrier between the InuYasha cast and Toph, but I realized it would be too difficult to have understandings between characters. Learning a new language by sudden immersion, while often a rewarding process, can take a long time to be fruitful. I didn't want to wait that long, especially since Toph was handicapped which would hinder the process. I will say that I will occasionally create misunderstandings. This will be to differences in dialect. Not only that, but Toph must learn about demons and Sessy must learn about benders. There's enough learning going on without language barriers!

-R

* * *

><p>Toph couldn't remember what happened. She remembered falling, but she could not remember how she fell. The strange floating sensation surrounded her as she extended her bending energy. She had to hit the ground at some time and she wanted to survive. She had to survive.<p>

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru did not know what to think when he heard the thunderous clap in the sky. Even more confusing was the sight of a woman falling from a great height. Knowing he would never hear the end of it if he did not help someone in need in InuYasha's forest, he changed his direction. He knew no human could survive a fall of that height, but his brother's wife would still ask why he did not try to help her.

He came to a small clearing where the trees had been pushed out in a wave. The ground had a strange smoothness to its surface. The jutting rock formations shooting away from the center were not natural. The tiny woman lay in the center of the wake.

'Strange,' he thought to himself. He knew she should have been little more than a splash of red on the ground, and yet she lay there intact. He was even further surprised to find her breathing.

Sesshōmaru knelt beside the woman to examine her. She was so small, but her scent informed him that she was old enough to bear children. She wore clothes unlike anything he had ever seen. She wore a green robe that looked like a kimono, but wasn't. The sleeves and collar were all wrong and it was worn in such an unusual way. It was left open to expose a dress of sea foam underneath. The obi was tied in a way he had never seen before. And the silk was of a quality he had never felt before. Her midnight hair, though disheveled from the fall, was pulled into an ornate chignon and decorated with a jade comb and an array of kanazashi.

Sesshōmaru lifted her chin to gaze upon her face. Her features were so delicate. The woman continued to surprise him as she slowly opened her eyes in response to his touch. Her eyes were the same color as the milky jade in her hair, but something was not right. Her eyes seemed to gaze at nothing. That was when he noticed the blood. He tilted her head a little further to examine the head wound at her temple.

"Hn," he uttered in belittlement as he lifted the frail woman into his arms, mindful of the spikes on his armor. He was shocked to feel muscle under the delicate silk. This woman was not only of great importance by demonstration of her fine clothing, but she was a warrior to have such a build! What noble would allow his daughter to fight? He stared into her eyes as he allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, snuggled against his Mokomoko. Those eyes... Those eyes gentle closed as she relaxed into his embrace.

Sesshōmaru turned on his heels and headed for the village. It had been his destination all along to see Rin, so he had not gone that far out of his way to rescue the girl. A few hours later, he arrived. The scent of the human pack filled his senses. He no longer despised humans the way he once did, but he still did not care for their scents. Many did not bathe regularly and the stench often overwhelmed him. But not this girl. No, she smelled clean and well groomed. He could smell the oils and soaps she used for bathing. They were subtle, a welcomed divergence from the harsh soaps the peasants used, if they used any at all. As he crossed the field where Kagomi usually collected her herbs, he allowed himself to take in the woman's scent. Her aroma was intoxicating. She smelled of the earth laced with a subtle hint of jasmine and lavender. He felt his beast rise within him and immediately chastised himself for indulging.

'Where is the miko?' he thought as he searched the field. When he could not find Kagome, he headed to his brother's house. He wanted to avoid his brother, but since Kagome was not in the field he now had no choice. The house was not far and once the woman was gone from his presence he could visit Rin as he intended.

~o~O~o~

"Rin, would you help me clean up?" Kagome asked the chipper young woman as they finished their meal.

"Yes! Rin is grateful for the wonderful meal!" Rin smiled as she smoothed out her kimono and helped Kagome pick up the dishes. InuYasha watched as Kagome's red hakama disappeared into the kitchen. He and Shippo remained where they sat enjoying their full bellies.

"I love Kagome's cooking!" Shippo mused. InuYasha managed a nod. They were both startled when the door of their small house opened sharply. Sesshōmaru let himself in without waiting for an invitation. InuYasha jumped to his feet when he saw the tiny woman cradled in his brother's arms.

"This woman requires assistance," Sesshōmaru said without inflection. InuYasha took her carefully from Sesshōmaru's arms and brought her to the bedroom that belonged to Shippo. When Kagome used his room for healing, Shippo slept with Kagome and InuYasha. He didn't mind giving up his room for someone in need. He also didn't mind snuggling with Kagome at night. Kagome and Rin, hearing the door open, rushed out to see the now empty-handed Sesshōmaru.

"Oh, Nii-san, have you come to visit Rin?" Kagome asked sweetly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hn," he said with a nod. He was disappointed to see Rin in the house of his brother. He was now obligated to stay until Rin was ready to return to the home of the old miko where she lived.

"Okaa-san, Sesshōmaru brought someone for help," Shippo said to Kagome. Kagome uttered a small 'eep' as she rushed to the kitsune's room where InuYasha laid the woman on a futon. She 'shooed' her husband out of the room so she could examine the girl with some privacy. InuYasha took the opportunity to address Sesshōmaru as he closed the door to the small bedroom. Rin went back to the kitchen to make tea for Sesshōmaru.

"So, what happened?"

"This Sesshōmaru found her on the way to visit Rin," Sesshōmaru said, not revealing the surprise of InuYasha's calmness. The Hanyou was no longer the brash and brazen whelp he once was, not since Kagome returned and he had taken her as his mate. He seemed to be acclimating himself to family life very well. "She fell from the sky."

"Was she dropped by a yōkai?" InuYasha asked.

"There was no scent of yōkai. She was suddenly there from nothing and fell."

"You will show me where when Kagome is done with her," InuYasha insisted. Sesshōmaru felt compelled to nod in agreement. Rin returned with tea. Sesshōmaru and InuYasha sat next to the fire as Rin served the tea. He was impressed how much the young girl had grown since he last saw her. He reached into his kimono sleeve to pull out a gift to her. Rin gingerly took the long lacquered box as she sat. She opened the box to find a fan. She picked up the fan and opened it carefully.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she gasped as she admired pink blossom pattern sprayed over the pale blue silk.

"The gift pleases you?" he asked expectantly, briefly allowing the emotion to reach his face. Only for Rin would he allow a smile caress his face. Rin embraced the Taiyōkai warmly.

"Rin is very pleased!" Sesshōmaru gently placed a hand on Rin's head in approval of her show of emotion. InuYasha smiled. Through all the struggles that he and he brother had shared, there was now a fondness shared and he was joyed to know that Rin brought Sesshōmaru happiness.

~o~O~o~

Kagome removed the woman's clothes carefully and folded them. The design was reminiscent of hanfu from China, but even that was not quite right. Once the woman was free of clothing, she could see bruising from a great fall, but was pleased to find that there were no broken bones. The bump in her head was a different story. Kagome freed the girl's hair from the ornaments and let the dark curtain of hair fall around her. Kagome retrieved a plain, white, cotton yukata from a dresser and dressed the unconscious girl. She left the room to get supplies for tending to the injured girl.

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she saw her small family sharing tea.

"Hai?"

"Rin, do you remember how I taught you to make a poultice?"

"Hai!" Rin jumped up excitedly at the thought of being able to help. As Rin disappeared into the kitchen to make the poultice, Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru who showed no sign of concern.

"Her injuries do not seem to be that bad, Nii-san. We will take good care of her!"

Kagome disappeared into the kitchen to get a basin of water and a rag where Rin worked over the fire to make the poultice. Kagome swept back into the bedroom and knelt beside the woman to clean the gash on her head. As the cold water touched the girl's head, her eyes barely opened.

"Katara?" she spoke softly.

"Shhh," Kagome hushed as she dabbed away the blood. The blood had already stopped flowing and did not need to be bandaged. "Just rest. We will take care of you." The door slid open and Rin entered with a bowl of a thick herbal solution soaking long strips of cloth. When Rin closed the door, Kagome began to untie the obi closing the yukata. The young woman reached out to stop Kagome.

"It's ok. We will try to maintain modesty if we can." Kagome assured her. Kagome opened the yukata and rolled the woman over to expose the bruises along her side and back.

"What," the woman started, then swallowed, "happened to me?"

"It looks like you fell," Kagome said as she laid the poultice along the bruising.

"Falling… Yes, I remember falling." The woman's voice was dry. Rin brought a wet cloth to her mouth and dripped water. The woman accepted the water eagerly. "Where am I?"

"In our village," Kagome answered. "My brother found you and brought you here." Kagome finished applying the poultice and covering the areas with a towel before carefully pulling the yukata over her. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I don't know…"

~o~O~o~

Kagome and Rin existed the room silently. The men watched as Kagome handed over the basin of water to Rin who then went to the kitchen to clean up. Kagome sat beside InuYasha.

"How is she?" InuYasha asked.

"She seems to be doing well. A couple of days of rest and the bruising should be gone. The wound to her head is not deep, but it still seems to have rendered her with memory lost. She remembered falling, but not her own name. That she remembered anything at all makes me hopeful." Kagome tried to remain positive, but she knew head injuries could be tricky. The girl could remember everything, nothing, or anything in between.

"Did you take note of her eyes?" Sesshōmaru asked, his face stoic as ever.

"Her eyes?"

"Rin saw," Rin spoke up from the door. "Kagome was busy, but Rin saw. They are not right."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Those eyes are…" Sesshōmaru started, then stopped. Kagome noticed the lack of explanation.

"I will check her eyes when she wakes up." Kagome thought for a moment before bringing up her next question. "Nii-san, do you recognize her clothing?"

"Sesshōmaru is not familiar with the design," he responded as he shook his head.

"I recognize some elements as coming from the Continent, but the whole is completely foreign for this time and the Modern Day." Kagome knew that Sesshōmaru was aware that she was not originally from the Feudal Era. When the well had disappeared for three days, her friends explained everything to him. "Something is off about her. I can't be certain, but I have a feeling that she is like me. I don't think that she is from here."

"Well, that explains a lot. Her smell is unlike anything I know. It reminded me of when I met you," InuYasha confirmed.

"Hn," Sesshōmaru grunted in acknowledgement.

"Maybe you should take me to where she fell," InuYasha suggested. Sesshōmaru nodded. InuYasha ran to the bedroom he shared with Kagome. He retrieved Tessaiga on display on the dresser. He never carried the sword in town anymore for he had no need to. He may need it now and he slid the sheath into the strap of his hakama.

"InuYasha, grab my bow!" Kagome called. InuYasha grabbed her bow and quiver which sat next to where his Tessaiga was displayed.

"Why are you coming?" he asked as he handed over her weapon.

"If she is like me, then she traveled here somehow. Maybe I can recognize something the two of you would otherwise miss," she answered.

"Very well," Sesshōmaru responded as he headed out of the door, InuYasha and Kagome following closely. When they reached Kagome's field, Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and the two demons sprinted into the forest. InuYasha preferred to enter and leave the village this way to try to maintain some sense normalcy for the people who lived there. Sesshōmaru could respect the sentiment and complied. In a matter of minutes, they were in the strange clearing. InuYasha lowered Kagome to the ground as the three inspected the site.

"This is not natural," Kagome observed. Both of the Inu brothers grunted their agreement.

"She fell from a great height. This Sesshōmaru did not expect to see her alive."

While Sesshōmaru and InuYasha worked together to quickly and efficiently sniff around and looked for clues, Kagome reached out with her miko powers to search for the gateway. It took a great deal of concentration, but she did find it.

"I can feel it. There was an opening, but it is gone now."

"Are you sure?" InuYasha ask.

"No, but we cannot know more until something else happens."

"You mean someone else could come through?"

"It's hard to say. The aura left behind suggests that whatever caused this must have consumed much power. I feel a sense of violence as well. I don't know what it means."

Kagome didn't think much good would come from staying, but Sesshōmaru was rewarded for his stay when he found a small bracelet of strange, black metal. It held the woman's scent. It was of a design and material he had never seen before. With the recovered item in hand, they started to leave when Kagome hesitated.

"Doesn't this formation just seem strange to you?" she asked. "I know I said it wasn't natural before, but it really does deserve repeating. This is wrong."

"Indeed," Sesshōmaru answered flatly. InuYasha nodded his agreement.

"It's almost like the earth gave way under the weight of her impact. But is that even possible?" InuYasha surmised.

"This Sesshōmaru has seen many things, but never anything like this."

Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and they headed back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Like chapter 1, this chapter needs a lit of work. but I hope you like it.

-Ravyn

Update: Major change! It's almost a completely different chapter! I plan to add to it, but for now, I feel much better about this chapter then I did before. please leave feedback!

* * *

><p>When Toph awoke, her head felt like it was splitting open. Sitting up made the pain worse, but once she was up she figured 'why lay back down?'. She sat still and the pain slowly ebbed to a more tolerable level. She tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was so dry. She felt around herself looking for… anything.<p>

"Are you looking for something," came soft, low voice. Toph jumped slightly.

"Water, please," she said, her mouth so dry she barely made out the words. She heard him stand and move about the room. Her head followed the sounds, trying to stay connected to anything. She heard him pour water, then she waited. And waited.

"Can you not see that this Sesshōmaru is trying to give you want you asked for?"

"No, I can't." She heard nothing in return. She felt him sit near her; she felt his warmth. He placed the cup in her hands and she drank greedily.

'This girl truly is blind…' he thought to himself. He refilled her cup three times before she was done drinking.

"Do you require anything else?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do I?"

"You do not know if you need anything?" he asked after a pause. "You are a strange ningen," he said a he rose and opened the door to leave. Kagome was on the other side on her way in.

"Nii-san, is she awake?" Kagome asked with a startled jump.

"Hn," he grunted as he brushed past Kagome.

"That wasn't an answer!" she called back at him, then shut the door. She looked over at the woman sitting on the futon. "Oh good, you're awake!"

"What's a ningen?" the woman asked bluntly. Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh.

"What did Sesshōmaru say to you?"

"That I was a strange ningen. What does that mean?" Her confused stare was aimed at nothing. Kagome could understand why Rin and Sesshōmaru thought her eyes were strange.

"It's kind of hard to answer without some context. If you can be patient, I will explain it to you later." Kagome hoped that her answer would put the issue off for later. If the girl did not know what ningen meant, then she probably did not know of yōkai either.

"I think I can be patient," she answered. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now, I have to check your bruises. Is that ok?"

The woman nodded her approval and began to lower her yukata to allow Kagome access. Kagome knelt beside her and peeled back the poultice.

"You're healing nicely. You may still be tender to the touch, but the swelling is gone," Kagome assessed.

"Thank you," the woman responded softly.

"By the way, my name is Kagome," she said as she continued to remove the poultice and then helped the woman straighten out her yukata.

"Toph, I think…"

"Oh, you remember? That's good!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm having trouble remembering what happened."

"Well, don't rush it. You'll get it back when you get it back. It will do you no good to stress over it." Kagome gather the used poultice in a bowl and stood to leave, then stopped. "Would you like to join us for dinner, or do you need more rest?"

"I am hungry," Toph admitted. "It feels like I haven't eaten in days!"

"It's been 4 days."

Toph could not stop the look of disbelief from crossing her face. Kagome knelt beside her again and took her hand gently.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know… I feel something, but I don't understand why. Four days?" Toph sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes. I must apologize that some of that was my fault. You were having dreams and we could not wake you. You were thrashing about and I did not want you to hurt yourself. I gave you something to sleep deep so you would not dream or thrash about. It kept you asleep longer than I thought it would," Kagome explained. Toph felt no deception in her voice.

"Four days…" Toph's thoughts lingered. "Then I guess I do need to eat."

"Ok, I will be right back to help you out," Kagome responded with a smile, only then realizing that Toph could not see it.

Toph sat there waiting as Kagome left the room. She heard walking and then some whispers. As she focused on the voice, she realized it was Kagome. She made out one word from the secret message: yōkai. Ningen and yōkai. She wondered what those words meant.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kagome swept back into the room. She helped Toph to her feet. Toph felt wobbly, so she leaned on Kagome as they made their way to the main room. Kagome helped her sit by the fire.

"Toph, meet my husband, InuYasha, and our son Shippo," Kagome introduced.

"H-hello?" Toph said unsurely. She felt a small figure sit next to her.

"Hi! Your eyes real pretty!" said the child next to her. She deduced this must be Shippo.

"Thank you. I don't think anyone's ever told me that." She blushed softly.

"Well, they should. Okaa-san said you can't see. Is that true?"

"Oi, you shouldn't ask things like, Shippo!" InuYasha yelled.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. I think," Toph defended. "Besides, he's just a child, so I understand. It is true that I am blind."

"Oh, that's so sad…" Shippo stated sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Because the trees will be in bloom soon and it is so pretty. It is sad that you won't be able to see it." Toph was moved by Shippo's innocent sympathy.

"That is sweet." Toph thought on the other things she never saw: fireflies, stars, meteors… Her hand went to her arm, but felt nothing under the yukata.

'Something is missing…' she thought to herself.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru thought about the woman he rescued as he walked to Kaede's hut. It was strange to him how she permeated his every thought, and yet it somehow felt right. He did not mind thinking of her. Even his beast seemed calmed at the thought of her.

The sight of Rin leaving Kaede's house surprised him. He knew she should not be out in this darkness and approached her. It was then he saw her carrying one of her kimono.

"Rin, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Oh, Rin is too big for this kimono, but maybe the lady can wear it? Rin wanted to bring it over!" Rin offered generously. Sesshōmaru smiled the smiled he shared only with her.

"Then this Sesshōmaru will walk with you to present your gift," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder to protect her from the chill that moved through the village. They made to the house by the field and Rin knocked on the door lightly. The door opened, revealing InuYasha. He leaned towards them.

"Shhh, Kagome wanted me to warn you that Toph doesn't know about yōkai and to avoid-" InuYasha whispered to Rin and Sesshōmaru, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Yōkai," Toph said. "Kagome said that word earlier. Why do you not want to talk about Ningen and Yōkai?" InuYasha looked back at Toph. Toph set down her rice bowl as her attention turned fully to InuYasha.

"Yeah heard that? Wow, you have great hearing!" InuYasha said, trying to distract Toph with a compliment.

"No, not really, I just pay more attention. Why can't you tell me about what Ningen and Yōkai mean?" Toph demanded.

"Because there is a lot that needs to be explained," Kagome answered as she motioned for InuYasha to let Sesshōmaru and Rin enter. InuYasha took a seat to finish his dinner. Rin sat net to Kagome, Sesshōmaru stood behind her. "If I can beg for your patience a little longer, I promise I will explain. I just don't think you are ready for it yet," she continued to explain.

"Fine," Toph said with a huff, "but I don't think patience is one of my strong points." She continued to eat her interrupted meal.

"Oh, before I forget, you've already met Sesshōmaru. And then there's Rin," Kagome said to Toph, then looked at Rin and Sesshōmaru. "Say hello to Toph!"

"Hn." Sesshōmaru seemed as uninterested as always, but nudged Rin.

"Rin brought by an old kimono for Toph!" Rin said proudly as she held out the kimono. Kagome took the kimono and set it aside.

"What a thoughtful gift!" Kagome said as she gave Rin a light hug.

"Thank you," Toph said softly. "What's a kimono?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I know I mention earlier that I would not use language barriers, but in a way I kind of have. Human and demon are direct translations from the japanese ningen and yokai. For the sake of the story, I am treating them as differences in dialect. It allowed the opportunity to leave Toph in the dark in regards to demons in the previous chapter as well as a place to start a conversation in this chapter.

As always, feedback is appreciated!

-Ravyn

* * *

><p>Explaining to Toph where she was had not been easy. She took it better than Kagome had when she fell through the well, but it still hit Toph very hard. She desperately missed a place she could not remember and may not be able to return to. A small consolation was that Kagome had been out to the site of Toph's fall every day to try to find a way to interact with the space through which Toph entered this world.<p>

The truth finally started to sink in and that night she cried herself to sleep. She cried like she had never cried in her life, a life she could not remember. She felt so empty and alone. Everything felt so wrong.

But the next morning offered hope. Kagome brought her a basin to wash her puffy face and Rin taught her how to wear a kimono. Putting it on was not that much more difficult than her hanfu, but it was far more constricting. She complained about in endlessly. Not wanting to appear ungrateful, she said she would wear the kimono, but she did admit that she would make her own clothes if she could have access to the supplies.

Over breakfast, InuYasha warned her about going into the woods. He said he could only protect her if she was in the village. He wouldn't say what was so dangerous, but Toph had the feeling it had something to do with 'ningen' and 'yōkai'.

After breakfast, Rin disappeared to spend time with Sesshōmaru while InuYasha went on his patrol around town. In their absence, Kagome thought it would be a good time for a bath!

"Are you sure you want to go barefoot, Toph?" Kagome asked. "It's really not proper."

"What about InuYasha? He doesn't wear shoes," Toph retorted.

"How did you know that?"

"I mentioned it when I commented that her feet looked worse than his!" Shippo answered for Toph.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded.

"Well, it is true, my feet are pretty bad," Toph admitted with a shrug. "Really, I think I'll be fine, can we just go?" she insisted.

Kagome tapped Toph's arm and in return Toph placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder so that she could be guided around. Kagome stepped out of the small house and helped Toph over the threshold. When Toph's bare feet hit the ground her eyes went wide.

"Toph, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Toph's grip on Kagome's should tightened. "I feel everything." She panted as the sensation, strangely familiar, overwhelmed her. "I can see everything!"

Kagome helped Toph back into the house. With her feet on wood once again, the sensation left her and she was able to catch her breath and release her grip on Kagome's shoulder.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I could feel everything through my feet. It was so strange. I began to form shapes in my mind, like I could see it. It felt so familiar."

"Maybe that's why you didn't want to wear shoes. You instinctively remembered this was something you could do?"

"I guess so, maybe? But why only when I went outside?" Toph felt like she knew the reason, but the memory was just out of her reach, like all the memories she had. But this answer suddenly felt so much closer.

"Maybe your feet don't like wood?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe…" Toph mused. "I think I'm good to go again. The sensation took me by surprise before, I'm prepared for it now."

"Ok, let's try this again."

Kagome led Toph outside again and let her stand just outside the door for a moment to adjust to the sensation she felt through her feet. With a nod from Toph, Kagome headed for the hot spring in the forest with Shippo tagging along.

"We're going into the forest?"

"Yes," Kagome confirmed.

"Didn't InuYasha say to stay out of the forest?"

"Yes, but I am with you and we are not going far," Kagome responded. Toph accepted the answer and they continued walking until she could feel a strange vibration through her feet.

"Kagome, I feel something. I think it's behind us." Kagome stopped at Toph's prompt and looked behind them. As Toph felt, there was someone behind them.

"Sango! Are you taking a bath too?" Kagome called out. Sango closed the distance quickly.

"Kagome! Yes, I had to get away from the kids for a while. So, is this the mystery woman we've been hearing about?"

"Yes, I am so full of mystery," came Toph's sardonic reply.

"Toph, this is my dear friend Sango," Kagome introduced.

"Yes, I heard. Can we please go?"

"In a rush?" Kagome asked as she started walking again.

"Yes, I haven't bathed in 5 days and my kimono was bound too tight and it is hurting my back."

"Well, she has a point," Sango said. "Sorry if I held you up."

They made it to the hot spring in quick time and Sango and Shippo quickly disrobed and got into the spring while Kagome helped Toph out of her clothes. Sango guided Toph into the spring as Kagome undressed.

"Oh, you poor thing. Kagome wasn't lying when she told me how bad you were hurt," Sango commented when she saw the blue and purple skin down Toph's back.

"Well, it's preferable to death, I guess," Toph said as she reclined back into the water. She felt Kagome enter the spring.

"Since we're on that topic, how did you survive?" Kagome asked.

"I did something… I made the earth catch me," Toph answered, her eyes staring off into some distant memory. "But I can't remember how I did it."

Kagome didn't want to push the issue since Toph couldn't remember. Instead, they shared small talk as they bathed. Toph was content to relax for a while, the hot water relaxing her tense injuries. Kagome had a soap that smelled a little too flowery for Toph's preferences, but she needed soap.

"What is this smell?" Toph asked as she lathered her hair.

"Strawberries!"

"This does not smell like strawberries," Toph corrected.

"Wow, it's like being around InuYasha," Sango commented. "His nose can sm-" Kagome quickly hushed Sango. Toph stiffened.

"Ningen and Yōkai…" Toph whispered. Sango was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sango asked.

"No, this was a conversation I was hoping could wait," Kagome said with a sigh. "Where Toph is from, she does not know about yōkai."

"Oh…" Sango said sheepishly. "I'm sorry.

"Just tell me," Toph said unceremoniously as she rinsed the fake strawberries from her hair. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Shippo, come here…" Shippo swam to Kagome. "Since you cannot see, I think a tactile example would be the best way to get started."

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked. Kagome hugged the little kitsune as she moved closer to Toph.

"I don't understand," Toph said, her voice hanging in the air.

"Have you ever heard of demons?" Kagome asked.

"They're just legends"

"Maybe in your place and time, but here they are known as yōkai and they are very much real." Kagome took Toph's hand and placed it on Shippo's small cheek. Toph's fingers found his pointed ears. Her eyes widened. "Don't be afraid, Toph." Kagome moved Toph's hand to Shippo's tail. Shippo felt uncomfortable with this and wiggled a bit, but he understood what Kagome was trying to accomplish.

"This is impossible…" Toph drew her hands away and got as far away from Kagome and Shippo as she could.

"Okaa-san? Why? Is she afraid of me?" Toph felt horrible. She had just crushed this poor child's spirit.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot for me to take in. I didn't mean to hurt you Shippo." She got out of the hot spring and felt around for a towel. Sango stepped out and handed Toph the towel. Both started to dry off.

"Kagome, I will take her into town and try to explain things to her."

"Thank you, Sango." Toph could hear the hurt in Kagome's voice. Toph hesitated.

"I really am sorry. I…" The words escaped her. Toph didn't know what to do or say to repair the hurt she caused to this child.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Kagome whispered.

"It's ok, Toph," Shippo agreed. It was not ok; Shippo was clearly upset.

Sango quickly helped Toph to dress then dressed herself. As soon as Toph was dressed, she started walking towards the village making Sango run to catch up to her. As they walked, Toph used the jade comb she found amongst her belongings to comb her hair and secure it into a bun, leaving a dark fringe of hair to frame her face. She had no memory of this hairstyle, but it felt completely natural to do it.

"So, you really do not have demons where you are from," Sango said.

"No, and it's so confusing. What else are they not telling me?" Toph wondered.

"Well, if you don't know about demons, then there is a lot of demon related information you will learn."

"Who else is a demon that I need to know about?"

"Sesshōmaru-sama, who saved you, and InuYasha, his half brother. They are of a pack of Inu Yōkai, dog demons."

Sango continued to explain about demons, the differences in their appearances, their strengths, their animal instincts, how some were evil while some were just wild, how some were just tricksters, how some were exceptions to the rule, and how some were redeemable. Like humans, ningen, the spectrum was varied, but demons should be approached as dangerous. But InuYasha, a half demon or Hanyou, protected the village.

Sango brought Toph to her house where Miroku played with their three small children. Sango was surprised to see InuYasha sitting among them, the twins tugging on InuYasha's ears.

"Taking a break from your patrol?" Sango asked amusingly. InuYasha grunted.

"Feh, I usually take a nap about now, but with Sesshōmaru around, I have to give some appearance of paying attention. When is he going to leave?"

"You could always ask," Miroku offered. "If I had to guess, he is staying for her," he said pointing to Toph. Toph could not see the gesture, but she could guess what he meant from the inflection.

"Me? Why would he stay for me? What about the Rin girl he seems so attached to?" Toph asked.

"He sees Rin as a daughter. Her childhood was very troubled and he was very protective of her. There was this great danger, Naraku-"

"Oh, so we are telling her now?" InuYasha interrupted. Sango nodded.

"Anyway, with such a threat, he kept her close. It was in his nature to protect his pack. Once the threat was gone and he understood the depths of his brother's strength, he was willing to entrust her safety to InuYasha so that she could live in the village and have a normal life. But since rescuing you, he now feels the need to protect you. You are part of the pack."

"That's ridiculous," Toph commented.

"It's our nature," InuYasha said, pulling the two children off of him. He stood. "We have taken you into the pack and you will be protected as if you were kin."

Toph didn't know what to think. She hung her head slightly.

"Do I even have any choice in the matter? What if I don't want to be part of the pack?" InuYasha grunted at her question.

"Stupid girl, as long as you need protection, we will protect you. That's all there is to it. If you don't want to be part of the pack, that's your decision, but we will always protect you!" he huffed as he walked away. Toph covered her face in shame.

"Jeez, I keep insulting everyone! What's wrong with me?"

"Do not worry, InuYasha knows you did not mean anything by it. You have a lot to learn, this is part of it." Miroku offered.

"But I don't belong here, I should need to be part of a pack, I shouldn't need to learn about all of this!" Toph insisted, her frustration growing.

"Kagome didn't belong here for so long. And she had the ability to move between here and where she was from. She made the decision that she did belong here."

"Yes, but I can't make that decision!" Toph said as she stormed off. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to walk to clear her head. She wasn't angry with them, she was just angry. With no target to direct her discourse, she felt like she was going to explode. She didn't realize where she was until she stopped. Then she realized she was in the forest.

"You were told to stay out of the forest," she heard a voice around her.

"Sesshōmaru?"

"Is being part of Sesshōmaru's pack such a bad thing?" he asked as he rose from the log where he sat. Toph became aware of his presence through her feet.

"You heard all that?" she asked, a blush spreading over her face.

"Yes, Inu hearing is very good."

"It's not bad, I just want a say in what happens to me. I'm not used to not being in control," Toph finally admitted.

"You remember being in control?" he said as he approached her. He took in the sight of her. She looked like a vision in Rin's old kimono. The white silk with rich ivy accents complimented her petite frame. Her simple but elegant bun and the dark fringe framing her milky green eyes made her seem otherworldly. His beast awoke at the sight of her.

"No, but I don't like feeling this way."

"This Sesshōmaru found you and now you are my charge. It is a matter of honor that this one protects his charges. But if it puts you at ease, Sesshōmaru is willing to ask permission to protect you since fate seems to have robbed you of your choices."

"If I said no, you would leave?"

"If that is your wish." Toph didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of him leaving. "You do not wish me to leave?" he asked with surprise. The beast was pleased with this revelation.

"H-how, did you know?"

"Your face hides nothing." He reached out and lifted her chin. His beast wanted to do so much more than touch her face. "Such a lovely face."

"It doesn't matter, I don't belong here," she said uncomfortably, fighting against the heat of his touch.

"You could choose to be here," he whispered.

"What reason do I have to stay?" She wanted to pull away from him, but she could not bear to sever his gentle touch.

"This one wishes for you to stay." He had to kneel to bring his face close to hers, taking in her scent. He disliked the fake strawberry scent, but it did nothing to mask her own scent.

"You don't know me." Her voice was coarse as she resisted his warmth.

"If you would allow it, time can change that." He removed his gentle grip of her chin to stroke her cheek. She stiffened against the feel of his claws, but still she did not flee from him.

"Why can't I move?"

"You would run from Sesshōmaru?" His face was so close to hers. His breath awoke a strange and unfamiliar longing within her.

"No…"

Sesshōmaru gently claimed her lips. Toph trembled at the contact, but did not try to stop him. He did not linger long. He did not want to advance too fast and push her away. Even his beast acknowledged the wisdom of his choice as he broke away. Toph uttered a small moan in displeasure. He accepted her invitation and kissed her again, his hunger for her growing. He brought his hand to grasp her behind her neck and pulled her closer. She embraced him in return, her mouth opening slightly as a moan escaped from her throat. He seized the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. She accepted him eagerly, her arousal rising. He could smell her reaction and it made his blood boil.

_'She is willing,'_ his beast said.

'She is…' he thought in response. 'But she has not made the choice.'

_'But she desires us.'_

'She desires me and knows not of you. I will not take her right to choose,' he insisted. His beast growled in his head.

Toph broke the kiss suddenly, stumbling back as she panted to catch her breath. She felt like she was floating.

"I can't… I just can't do this…"

"If you are implying that this Sesshōmaru would take your honor, this one would not do something so uncouth," he said, confused by her sudden distance.

"N-no, it's not that."

"Then explain it to this Sesshōmaru."

"I don't think I can," she said fearfully.

"Then you are denying this one?" he asked as he stood with a growl.

"I think so."

"Very well," he replied as he turned to leave. He silently cursed her amnesia for leaving her unable to explain herself. "This Sesshōmaru will leave tomorrow."

"May I go with you?" she asked. The desire in her voice made him stop.

"You would deny me and then ask to travel with me?" His anger made him drop his honorific speech. Toph's eyes darted around as she searched for the right words.

"I just know that I cannot belong to anyone. That doesn't mean I cannot be good company or that I would not enjoy yours." She sounded so hopeful. He wanted to agree to her request, but he could not understand the rejection.

"Why do you wish to stay in my company?" he asked. He almost wished she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"It is my choice. Besides, I don't think I am any good at sitting still, staying here would be agony for me."

"It would be displeasing to leave knowing that this life would make you unhappy. You may come with me." His voice softened once again. She had made a choice. Who was he to deny her? He had already sworn to protect her and he would have asked her to come with him if she had not rejected him.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru."

"You are a strange ningen," Sesshomaru admitted with a grunt.

"Yeah, you've said that already."


	4. Chapter 4

Saying goodbye had not been that hard. She had only known them for a day, so it wasn't like they were friends. They had questioned her choice to leave, but supported her once they knew the decision was made. Sango gave Toph a cotton kimono for traveling. She didn't want Toph to ruin the nice kimono that Rin had given her. Miroku gave her a staff. He was something of a carver in his free time and had several for her to chose from. Toph chose a staff with a lotus flower engraved near the top. It was the simplest staff Miroku had ever made, but there was a rustic beauty to its textures that Toph liked. He blessed the staff to protect her from harm. Kagome gave Toph a satchel with some rudimentary supplies and placed her own blessings on Toph's staff. Shippo had gathered some nuts and berries so that she would know by smell and touch which ones were safe to eat. InuYasha gave her advice.

"Trust Sesshōmaru. Sometimes he seems cold, but just trust his judgment," he said as he placed a hand warmly on Toph's shoulder. Toph grasped his hand in acknowledgement. "Also, there is a lot you need to learn about yōkai ways and customs and some of it may frighten you. Just remember that Sesshōmaru will not let anyone harm you."

Toph nodded and took her leave. Sesshōmaru waited for her at the edge of the field. When she joined him, they started the patrol of the western lands.

"Is it hard saying goodbye?" he asked. The question hit her with uncertainty.

"I barely knew them," she said, and yet she did feel as if she was leaving something precious behind; she was leaving what could have been a family of friends. A family of friends, like the ones she was forced to leave behind by fate. Her steps faltered. "I left something behind…" Sesshōmaru stopped to look at her.

"Did you neglect to retrieve something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Where I'm from, I left something there." She brought her hand to her forehead as if she felt pain.

"Are you unwell?" She felt warmed by his concern.

"I'm not whole," she said as she started walking. Sesshōmaru led the way and she followed.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru had not expected Toph to be able to keep up with his gait. He usually had to slow down when Rin traveled with him, but Toph maintained his pace easily. She was comfortable with silence as well, which was a welcomed relief. He had grown accustomed to hearing Jaken and Rin bicker. Rin was usually the victor with Jaken complaining endlessly afterwards.

There was something reassuring about having someone to protect again. There was nothing wrong about traveling alone, but he missed the company after he sent Rin to live with Kaede. And now that Sesshōmaru had inherited the Western Lands, Jaken was overseeing to those duties in his absence. Having Toph beside him now was like filling a void.

"Toph," he asked softly one day.

"Hm?"

"Why did you wish to travel with Sesshōmaru?"

Toph thought for a while. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She knew she had to make a choice; she could not let fate make the decisions in her life. It felt so familiar to another escape in her life. Even though the memories weren't there, the feelings were. If she had stayed in the village, she would be consenting to a life she could not live.

"Because I can't live caged."

"Do you truly believe you would live a caged life in my brother's village?"

"Would you be content to live there?" The retort brought a smile to his face. She had a point. He couldn't live there any more than she could.

"But why me?" They came to a small creek bed. He took her hand and helped her across the sharp rocks. Even with the sight through her feet, he was surprised with how well she was able to navigate the terrain.

"Because you were there when I fell," she said wistfully, feeling the rocks carefully before committing her weight to her bare feet.

"You remember the fall?"

"No, but I remember your smell, your touch. Feeling you near brings me comfort." Sesshōmaru's beast responded to her words. Sesshōmaru responded with a low, contented growl. They navigated the shallow creek bed and resumed their normal pace.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" she asked after a while.

"Sesshōmaru thought his intentions were clear." As much as he enjoyed her company, he really didn't want Toph with him. It surprised him how deeply her refusal had hurt him.

"No, in fact your intentions are quite vague. Protecting me is a sense of duty and honor and says nothing of your own wishes. Kissing me revealed nothing but desire."

"You would presume to tell Sesshōmaru his intentions?"

"No, just my perspective, which is admittedly limited."

They continued to walk in silence for a while. He watched her walk. She had a practiced grace to her movements that was so very alluring. He thought on what she had said, taking great consideration to what she may not yet know about yōkai.

"Protecting one's pack is one's duty, but Sesshōmaru takes great pride in protecting his pack. That alone is reason enough," he said finally.

"Is it?" He looked at her, perplexed by her strange question.

"What do you think is a sufficient answer?" he countered.

"I don't know that there is a good answer, I just know that even you are not satisfied with it. I can feel your tension through the earth. It's almost like I can feel it in my own body. I can feel that you don't really want me here." Toph's words sounded distant. It took a while for Sesshōmaru to realize that she was sad at the thought of not being wanted.

"To the Inu, the affections Sesshōmaru has shown indicate a desire to take you as a mate. When you turned this Sesshōmaru away, you indicated you did not wish for his affections. Why would this one wish to travel with someone who does not desire his affections?" he answered. His voice had turned cold and it sent a chill through Toph. She had no answer to give him.

They continued in silence until Sesshōmaru stopped to allow Toph to rest for the night. He started a small fire and draped his Mokomoko around her and explained his scent would ward off those that would seek to hurt her. He went off to hunt and returned a short time later returned with a rabbit that he gutted and put on a spit over the fire. The evening grew chilly, so he allowed Toph to keep the Mokomoko for the night. She ate quickly and lay down to sleep, but sleep would not come to her. Her mind reeled for some answer she could give Sesshōmaru to ease the tension she felt in him.

"Sesshōmaru?" she said, breaking the silence that had lingered for too long.

"Hn?"

"I may have turned down your desire to claim me, but I would have never turned down your affections"

'How far would she accept these affections? Surely, she would not bed a man without being bound to him?' he thought to himself. The jealousy rose within him. 'Perhaps she already has shared her affections?'

"Toph, have you shared affections with another?"

"Why would you ask that?" she asked as she sat up.

"This Sesshōmaru is concerned with your willingness to share affections. If you do not wish to bind yourself to someone, then the implications are not kind."

"I'm no whore!" Toph answered angrily. "I may not remember my life, but I know I am not a whore."

"Forgive this Sesshōmaru if he insulted you. But part of protecting you also means protecting your virtue as a lady."

Toph was contented with his answer and lay back down.

It wasn't until after she had fallen asleep that he had realized that the answer she gave, 'I'm no whore', was not the same as 'I am pure'.

~o~O~o~

It wasn't until days later that Sesshōmaru decided to broach the subject with her. She followed him faithfully as she had the days before with no indication that their conversation that night had left any bitterness between the two of them. Toph confounded him so terribly; he didn't know how to act around her. He had to ask her.

"Toph, are you bound to someone in the world where you originate?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, and no," she answered softly. Somehow, she had known the question was coming.

"Either you are or you aren't. Answer the question," he demanded coldly.

"It's not your right to make me answer anything. Some things just can't be easily explained."

"Then make it easy!" he growled as he turned on his heels and grabbed her arm, making her drop her staff. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"I can't make it easy! I can't even remember anything!" she cried as she struggled against him. "Please, Sesshōmaru, let go!"

The rage was taking him over. He wanted her. She would not deny his affection and yet he still could not have her, not the way he wanted her. The beast would not be denied. Fear ran through her eyes as he threw her to the ground. The unfolding of events felt so familiar in her heart. Something terrible had happened to her, something she did not want to remember.

Toph felt him move closer. She could not let him get closer. She raised her hands to stop him. Then she felt something; she felt the earth move. A column of earth jutted out of the earth and pushed Sesshōmaru back. The feeling of bending flooded her mind with memories of her years perfecting her skill. She remembered bending. She remembered that she was a master Earth Bender. She remembered her Earth Sight. She remembered Sand Bending. She remembered that she developed Metal Bending. She remembered training with a Dai Li boy. She stood and took her stance, stomping to send out vibrations. She faced Sesshōmaru.

"I belong to no one!" she yelled at him as she raised a piled of rocks and sent them flying at him. She felt him break the rocks with his claws. He came at her. She raised a rock wall. He easily jumped it. She slid back. As soon as his feet touched earth, she made the ground open to swallow his feet. When he tried to break free, he was consumed up to his waist. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his armor.

"I belong to the earth!" she exclaimed as she clenched her hand resting on his armor. The pauldrons over his arms constricted to contain his arms. She could smell his rage. His growls echoed through the trees. She walked away, picking up her staff as she went. Just before she was out of sight, she turned back to him.

"InuYasha told me to trust you. He said you would never let anyone harm me. He never warned me that you would harm me."

~o~O~o~

It took some time for Sesshōmaru to gain control over his beast. Had he not been fighting against those urges, his beast could have easily broken free of her earth trap and the constraint of his pauldrons. The only other aspect that Toph had on her side was the element of surprise. He had not expected to see her manipulate the earth or his armor in that way. Once his beast was calm, he released his yoki and freed himself from his earthy prison. He looked at his pauldrons. They were already starting to return to their original shape.

Sesshōmaru didn't know if he should go after her. The fear in Toph's eyes when the beast threw her down was so painful in his mind. Was she really that afraid of him? She had every right to be afraid given what his beast had planned to do to her if she had not stopped him. Even his beast shrank back at the thought that he had no honor.

'I will give her time,' he thought to himself, 'then I will beg her forgiveness.'

'_Yes, we must prove our honor,'_ his beast agreed.

He caught her scent and started to follow the trail. He would keep his distance. He did not know the range of her strange sight, but he would do his best to keep a respectable distance, just far enough so that she thought she was alone, but close enough so that he could protect her. He would protect her…

… And yet he would not have to. Over the following weeks, Sesshōmaru lost count of how many demons, dead or dying, she left in her wake. He felt great pride in her ability to defend herself. And that was not all she could do. He found earthen traps and animal remains where she had hunted and prepared her meals. And the range of her senses surprised him. When he got too close, just a little under half a mile, she would send a tremor through the earth to warn him. Soon, he learned the proper distance and maintained it without further warnings. But Toph was smart. She would throw dirt and rocks with her scent to try to obscure her trail. His senses were far to good for him to fall for that trick. She almost lost him when she bathed in a river and then waded along the shallows for days. It had been a matter of happenstance and luck that he managed to stay on her trail. The more he learned about her and her will to survive on her own terms, the more he wanted her.

When Toph came to a village, she would stay a couple of nights. He would wait for her, maintaining his distance. When she was ready to leave, she would exit the village in a different direction. There seemed to be no pattern to the directions she traveled. She seemed to move just for the sake of moving. He wondered, though, how she could pay for lodgings, food, or supplies since she had no money. After she left the last town, he stayed behind to discover how she made her way. Toph left behind quite a stir. There was talk through the whole village of the blind kokyū player. So taken with her beauty and performance that the noble who governed the village invited her back to his estate to perform for his family.

'So, she 'sings' for her supper,' he thought to himself as he picked up her scent once again and continued to follow her.

~o~O~o~

After Toph left the village, she felt that Sesshōmaru did not immediately follow her. The next day, however, he proved to be a loyal puppy. She felt him following her once again. Toph grew tired of keeping Sesshōmaru at a distance. It had been months now and still he followed her. She knew she could not avoid him forever. Eventually, he would come to her, no matter what she did to keep him away.

She placed her hand on the earth and focused her bending on him. She could see him walking towards her and soon he would be coming within the distance she usually sent her warnings. All she had to do was nothing. Hopefully he would understand that she was allowing him closer. She sat on a smooth boulder and unwrapped her kokyū and began to play. All she had to do was wait.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru did not realize right away that he was getting closer to Toph. He could not tell from scent alone that she had stopped moving. But then he felt her presence and he knew.

'She is not sending me away?' he thought almost hopefully.

Then heard the music. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. So sorrowful was the sound that it made him want to stop, but he persisted.

"Toph?" he whispered as he approached her. As he grew closer he caught glimpses of her through the trees. No longer was she wearing the tattered cotton kimono given to her by Sango. Now she wore a fine linen kimono decorated with autumn maples. The colors were fitting; the seasons were starting to change.

Her head rose to the sound of his voice, her eyes barely opening. She never faltered in her draw of the bow over the strings of her instrument.

"You followed me," Toph said softly.

"Indeed," Sesshōmaru answered as he stepped through the trees. "You let me near you."

"I did."

"Why," he asked desperately. He needed to know before he sent her away again.

"Isn't it enough that I let you near me?" she asked, her eyes closed as she continued to play.

"No. This Sesshōmaru did something terrible and has followed you all this time to make things right, but you've kept me at a distance. Why now are you willing to let me near you?"

The hurt in his voice made her stop playing. Through the earth, she could feel his composure was compromised. She set her kokyū aside and settled her hands in her lap. She opened her milky eyes to him.

"I knew I couldn't keep you away forever. If you thought I could or even would, why did you follow me?"

"Because you deserved to hear that this Sesshōmaru regrets his actions. It was dishonorable to act in such a manner."

Slowly, Toph stood, revealing she had modified her kimono with slits along each side and a pair of loose, billowy pants flowed underneath. Her posture was different; she now had a commanding presence that stole a breath from him.

"And now you ask for forgiveness?" she asked. For a brief moment, Sesshōmaru felt intimidated by her.

"If you would require it, then this Sesshōmaru would beg for it." She approached him and gently touched his face, feeling the sadness that crossed his face.

"And if I can't forgive you?" She felt his face relax against her hand. She reached up with her other hand to cup his face.

"I would endure the pain, as I should…" he uttered, dropping the honorific speech to show his sincerity.

Toph drew her hands away from his face. For Sesshōmaru, it was almost painful to feel their absence. He caught one hand with his. He gently brought her wrist to his lips and caressed her with a soft kiss.

"Would you forgive me for how I acted? I won't try to make excuses-"

"You mean like your beast taking over in a fit of rage?" Toph interrupted.

"You know about that?" he asked, shocked by the revelation.

"I've learned a lot since I left that day. If you ask the right questions of the right people, you can learn just about anything." She still had not pulled her hand away from his grasp. "I didn't understand then, but I do now. I can feel it now, just under your skin…"

"Forgive us…"Sesshōmaru and his beast whimpered together as he pressed her hand to his face.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can," Toph said as she finally drew her hand away from his grasp. She turned back to where she sat and picked up her kokyū. "You made me remember something painful."

"You cannot blame us for that?"

"Blame? No," she responded as she began to wrap her kokyū in red silk for storage. "You had now way of knowing, how could I blame you?"

"Tell me. Help me understand," he pleaded. She turned to face him.

"I'm afraid of how you'll react if I tell you." She heard no response from him. He still had not moved. "You asked me about sharing my affections and I said I wasn't a whore. That was true. What was taken from me I didn't give willingly."

"You mean…" The growl that escaped his throat sent tremors through him.

"I was held for 3 days in a wooden room with no food or water. The man who took me came to me every day and made me believe I was going to die. And then he would…" She choked on her words and fell to her knees. Sesshōmaru cursed himself. After what he had nearly done to her, he deserved her fear and hate. He howled and ran into the woods.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru stayed in his blood rage for several days. He didn't remember what he did during that time, he just knew he could not let his beast hurt Toph, even by accident. When he finally came to, he searched feverishly for her scent and followed it back to her camp. He was surprised to find that she was more than a days walk from where he woke. It was dark by the time he came across the small clearing where she slept. He walked past the campfire, long since reduced to barely glowing embers, and sat next to Toph. He gently stroked her hair.

'How did this little slip of a girl do this to me?' he thought to himself. 'I am but a shadow of the great lord I once was, what has she done to me to make me feel and act this way?'

She stirred under his touch. He couldn't see her eyes open, but he knew from her breathing that she was awake.

"Sesshōmaru?" Toph whispered sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?"

"Somewhere I could not hurt you," he assured her. She shifted so that her head was in his lap. She had not said words to convey what she felt, but he knew she had forgiven him.

"I need you to know something," she said after a while, still in her half-asleep haze.

"Hn?"

"On the fourth day, he made the mistake of leaving a small knife in his belt. I killed him with it. He died slowly."

"Good. Now I have no reason to break through to your world to kill him myself." He was pleased to hear her tired chuckle in response. After a while, he could feel her falling towards sleep.

"Sesshōmaru?" she said, fighting sleep.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"But, I need your forgiveness." Sleep would not take her until she finished saying what needed to be said.

"For what?"

"A couple of years later, I took a lover," she admitted.

"And how does that require my forgiveness?' he asked genuinely.

"I said I wasn't a whore." He could smell her tears long before he could feel them soaking through his hakama.

"After what you suffered, a single lover hardly qualifies you as a whore," Sesshōmaru assured as he stroked her hair gently. "There is nothing to forgive. Now sleep."

Sesshōmaru listened to Toph's breathing as sleep finally came over her, then he allowed sleep to take him as well.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: *le gasp!* I made Toph the victim of rape?<p>

Yes, yes I did. And it's not like I am the first (or last) person to subject a character to such. Although I hope I did so tastefully. Not that rape is ever 'tasteful', but I hope I didn't sully the character too much. Oh, and if you are reading my other story, 'Toph Alone', then you will see the rape theme again (not yet at the time of this posting). Since the characterization in this story is based on the developments of the other story, it makes sense I would use a theme here that I had originally planned for my other story. But if it bothers anyone, it should not come up in the story again.

Oh, in case anyone was wondering, a kokyū is a japanses stringed instrument, a violin of sorts played upright. It is a cousin to the chinese fiddle, the erhu.

As always, please leave feedback!

-Ravyn


	5. Chapter 5

When Sesshōmaru awoke, he could not find Toph. He touched his leg where her head had rested, remembering the warmth. He stood and did his best to straighten out his disheveled clothes and hair, but he knew he still looked like a mess.

"Hn, as if she could tell the difference…' he thought to himself as he started off in search of Toph. He surveyed her little campsite. Her kokyū and satchel were still there, but her staff was gone. The fire had been rebuilt and a small earthen pot sat within the embers.

'So, she is still around…'

He stepped through the trees until he found her scent and followed a short distance from the campsite. He continued until he heard the flowing water of a slow river. Then he heard a light swish of movement through the water. He stepped through the trees and saw her bathing in a still pool in the turn of the river.

He was both relieved and disappointed to find that she bathed in her nagajuban, although he could see quite clearly that she was tanned underneath; Sesshōmaru expected her delicate skin to be like ebony. She lathered her midnight hair, revealing the marks on her back. The deep bruises from her fall had left scars underneath her skin, leaving the surface discolored enough to show through the wet nagajuban. She dipped below the water to rinse her hair. He wanted to get closer; he wanted to join her. She rose from the water, water falling about her like she was a water spirit. The sight caused a growl of pleasure to rise from his throat.

Toph turned suddenly, her eyes wide at the sound of the growl. She rushed to the rock where she had leaned her staff. She grabbed her weapon and stood defensively. Through the slits on each side of the nagajuban, he could see her toned legs. The nagajuban did little to hide her form. If anything, it made the sight of her more enticing.

"Can you not tell that it is me?" Sesshōmaru said gently, admiring the rise and fall of her breasts, pleased that they were not too small.

'Was he watching me?' Toph thought as she relaxed her stance.

"I… The water obscures my sight," she finally said as she put the staff away. She slid back into the water. She seemed so unashamed that she was bathing in front of him.

"Your sight, explain it to me," he said as he moved closer and sat by the water's edge.

"It's strange to explain it to a non-bender," she said as she swam through the shallow water.

"Bender?" he asked amusingly. He wanted to desperately to join her. She pulled herself on the bank and rested on her belly, swishing her legs lightly through the water.

"Where I'm from, people are born with the ability to bend the elements. I'm an Earth Bender, my friend Katara is a Water Bender, and Zuko is a Fire Bender. And Aang... Well, Aang is special. He was born to the Air Nomads, but he's able to bend all four elements." Toph closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to linger on the thoughts of her friends.

"So, this means you remember your life?"

"Most of it. After I remembered I could bend, it all started to flood back to me. One memory led to another and soon I realized that my past was filling itself in. There are still holes, but I no longer feel so incomplete," she sighed contently.

"Bending, how does it work?"

"There were many theories on the 'how', but I don't think anyone really knows." She remained silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Aren't you going to bathe?"

"That would be inappropriate," he said simply.

"Why? You've already seen me bathe, the water's here… And frankly, you smell like wet dog."

"As inappropriate as it is for me to watch you bathe, done is done and I will not add to the indiscretion by disrobing in front of you," he said, fighting against the urge to just give in.

"Ok, one:" she started as she propped herself on her elbows, "I can't 'really' see you, so you are not revealing yourself to me. And two: how do you know that my Earth Sight reveals the clothes of those around me? I could have been watching you without clothes all this time." She heard his socked gasp, but still he did not move. She pounded a fist into the ground and the earth pushed him into the shallow pool. "There, done is done, now bathe!"

Sesshōmaru pouted in the water for a moment before returning to the bank to remove his clothes and set them beside Toph's belongings. He wondered if she did see him naked all the time.

'She could have said that just to get a reaction out of me,' he thought as he sank back into the cool water. Toph moved near him to hand him a bar of soap, then moved on to pull herself out of the water. Being so close to her was driving him mad. He wanted her so much. He wanted her! She gathered her staff and kimono then returned to the campsite. Sesshōmaru released a sigh of relief. He could not believe how easily she could control his reactions.

Toph sat by the small fire to dry off while she waited for him to return. Through her feet, she gazed upon the small earthen pot within the fire as she combed her hair. With a slide of her foot, the pot slid out of the fire. She set her comb aside and began to bind her feet while she waited for her breakfast of rice and beans to cool. After a while, she felt Sesshōmaru approach. Like her, he wore only his nagajuban. He propped his freshly cleaned hakama and kimono by the fire to dry and returned to the river to gather the rest of his belongings. He returned and set them aside as she opened the earthen pot to eat her breakfast. He noticed a small smile from her.

"What makes you smile so?" he asked as he put her soap in her satchel, then sat by the fire and waited for his clothes to dry.

"Did you really think I saw you naked?" she asked amusingly.

"So, you can see clothing?"

"I never said I couldn't, I just said there was no way for you to know otherwise." As she sipped on her bland gruel she wish that Katara or Lin were here to cook for her. "And water really does distort everything. I could barely see you once you hit the water," she assured him. She still could not believe she had told him that she saw everyone naked. She heard him grunt in amusement. Sesshōmaru checked his clothes to see if they were dry. He felt something in his sleeve and remembered the bracelet he neglected to return to Toph. He fumbled in the sleeve to pull out the bracelet and returned it to her. Her face lit up at the feel of the familiar metal beneath her fingers. Obviously, he had returned something precious.

"So, you never told me how you see things," he finally said. Toph looked distracted for a moment, then slid the bracelet onto her arm.

"As I said, it's hard to explain to a non-bender, but basically I can feel the vibrations in the earth. It would be more appropriate to say that I feel the surface of things rather than actually see them. It's not unlike how I touched your face to see what you look like." She quickly finished her breakfast and pounded the little earthen pot back into the ground. It amazed Sesshōmaru how she could so easily manipulate earth.

"But your feet do not like wood?" he asked, remembering from the village that she was totally blind inside InuYasha's house.

"I don't bend with my feet alone, but I don't like wood. The vibrations are obscured to nothing through the grain of the wood. Not to mention, I can only bend earth, so wood is useless to me." She adjusted her feet bindings before standing. She turned her back to him to adjust her nagajuban and tied it properly. The she pulled on her pants.

"Then how were you able to bend my armor?" He checked his own clothes and found them dry enough to wear. He stood and pulled on his kimono.

"Metal is a part of earth. Because of the unique way I interact with earth and my Earth Sight, I developed the technique. I am the only known Metal Bender." She found her autumn maple furisode and pulled it on.

"Intriguing," Sesshōmaru admired as he donned his hakama. Toph quickly and efficiently secured her kimono and adjusted it to lay correctly. She grabbed her obi and started to wrap it round her. Sesshōmaru was surprised with the speed and finesse with which she was able to dress herself. Most women took hours to dress and often needed help.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" she asked as she tied her obi. She felt him sit to put on his boots. She secured the bindings of her obi and then tucked a lacquered kaiken into the folds.

"I am supposed to be patrolling the western lands, but I have no requirements at this moment. Why?" He pulled on is armor. Toph came up behind him and began to comb his hair while he adjusted the armor. She smiled at the sound of his pleased growl.

"Just wondering where to go…"

Sesshōmaru reached over his shoulder to take her hand. He pulled Toph in front of him. He ran his fingers through her hair, still loose around her shoulders. She closed her eyes at his touch. He pulled her close, burying his face in her neck.

"Do we have to go anywhere?" he said as he took in her scent. She embraced him with a shudder.

"It's not easy for me to stay still," she admitted softly. She wanted so much to give him what he wanted, but she knew she didn't belong in this world.

"We do not have to remain still," he whispered, allowing his fangs to trace across her skin. Her small moan gave him hope that she would be receptive to him, but she quickly stiffened. He then knew that she was aware of what such a mark would mean between them.

"Sesshōmaru, I don't belong here…" she forced the words out. "I can't belong to you."

"Then I will wait until you are ready," he said softly as he kissed the delicate skin of her neck as a promise. Then he released her.

"That could take a long time…"

"I am over 900 years old. I can wait."

~o~O~o~

Deep in InuYasha's forest the air came alive with anticipation. At first, the energy that flowed around the impact of Toph's fall was barely perceptible, but it quickly gained in intensity. Kagome approached the site to do her normal inspection to be surprised by the flow of energy. Before she could touch the energy with her own powers, a great light shone. Kagome shielded her eyes to keep the light from blinding her. As she adjusted to the sight, the rift opened expelling a great gust of wind. Kagome fought to keep her footing as she gazed into the rift. She saw a figure. He was little more than a dark shape in the bright light, but his eyes glowed as well as arrow shaped markings on his forehead and hands.

"Toph!" called the unearthly voice. "Toph, can you hear me?"

"Toph is not here!" Kagome yelled back into the rift.

"Please get her. I'm not sure how long I can hold the way open."

"I don't know where she is! It may take some time to find her," Kagome called to the figure.

"If I am unable to open the way again, please tell her that we miss her and that we won't stop trying." The voice sounded pained.

"There is a well here, it acts as a gateway. Find a suitable vessel on your side I can try to help you open it."

"How?"

Kagome reached out with her aura. She knew she touched him with her power, but she could barely feel anything of him through the rift. But she did feel his energy and she would know it again when he tried to break through again.

"However you opened the rift, search for my aura. I will be on this side trying to help you."

"Thank you…" His answer was weak. Kagome withdrew her aura and the rift collapsed. The blast of air suddenly shifted, throwing Kagome about. Then the air was still. Kagome picked herself up slowly and ran to the village. She had to tell InuYasha to go find Toph, and then she would go to Miroku and Kaede for help in opening the well.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

A kaiken is a knife, similar in size to a tanto. It is traditionally carried by women in their obi as a form of self-defense or (if need be) suicide. It has no guard and usually has a lacquered handle with matching sheath.

A nagajuban is the layer worn under the kimono. It will typically have a white collar regardless of what color the rest of the garment is.

Obiage and obijime are used to bind an obi.

Toph bathing in a white nagajuban... Can we say wet t-shirt contest? Woot for Sesshomaru!

As always, feedback is appreciated.

-Ravyn


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshōmaru sat on the balcony and gazed out watching the snow gently fall. Behind him, Toph played her kokyū. The music was so serene and reminded him of better days, the days of his youth when he had once been so care free and innocent. It was so strange how she could control him; music never stirred those memories in him before, yet as soon as her bow touched the strings his eyes would close and he would fall warmly into fond remembering.

He glanced about the inn where they stayed. Since Toph's feet could not tolerate the cold and she refused to wear the geta he bought for her, they had to get out of the cold. Toph did not like the idea of staying still, but she also had not liked the idea of losing her feet to the cold; plus staying in a nice inn was preferable to wearing shoes for her.

Sesshōmaru certainly did not mind. He enjoyed seeing her relax for a change. As proud (and aroused) as he got seeing her so competently defending herself as they traveled, and she would insist on fighting for herself and by herself, he could tell that Earth Bending was a stressful talent and it was taking its toll on her small body. Her joints had ached terribly in the growing cold. She would never let the discomfort slow her down, but he could see the truth in her face. He had to be careful with how much concern he showed for her otherwise she would feel weak despite his assurances. She most certainly was not weak, but she seemed to have a hard time recognizing and defining her own limits.

But for now, Toph was quite relaxed, and for the first time in a long time she felt happy. And yet, still she turned him down. If she found happiness in his company, why would she still refuse him? He truly did not understand.

"Toph, are you afraid of me?" Sesshōmaru asked. Toph's hands faltered a brief moment at his question, but she continued to play.

"How could you think that?" she asked.

"You still will not consent to being mine. Is it because I am yōkai?"

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed as she put down her kokyū. Sesshōmaru turned where he sat to look at Toph. "I hope that by now I have shown enough trust in you to show that being yōkai doesn't matter to me. I don't care that you are yōkai and I'm certainly not afraid of you."

"Then please help me understand," he begged softly.

"I just think that it's unfair to you," she said after thinking long and hard. "I want you as much as you want me, but how can I be anything to you if all I want is to go home."

"Then this world truly cannot be called home for you?" The idea saddened him.

"I don't know. It's wonderful here, even more so since you are here, and maybe I could be happy here, but so much of my heart is still in my world. It's just not fair for you," she explained.

"Then I will follow you," Sesshōmaru answered simply.

"What?" she responded with a small gasp.

"If you find a way back to your world, then I will go with you."

Toph's eyes moistened at the thought, but she would not let her tears fall.

"But that is even more unfair! You are so willing to leave everything behind while I am not!" Her voice was strained and broken.

"It is a sacrifice, a choice, I am willing to make for you." He moved closer to her and pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest and fell into his embrace. He could smell her tears, but they were so different than tears cried in sadness or pain. He looked down at her as she relaxed against him.

"Have I said something to make you sad?" he asked, gently stroking her loose hair.

"No. I'm not sad at all…" she whispered happily.

~o~O~o~

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as he entered their little home and shook the snow off. "Where is Toph?"

"I lost their scent when it started to snow. I was able to track them north, but I can't do any more until the snow melts," he admitted sadly. Kagome helped him remove his soggy robe. "Any luck on your end?"

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "We can get the well to open, but it's barely stable to send anything through. When I tried to send a doll, he said it came through the other side… but… Well, the way Aang described its condition was quite disturbing." Kagome hung his robe by the fire to dry why he changed into a yukata and put away Tessaiga.

"Jeez, we can't send Toph through something so unstable." InuYasha joined his wife by the fire to hand over his nagajuban and hakama. She hung these by the fire as she watched him sit.

"I'm not giving up, but I don't know if we will be able to open a stable gateway," she confessed softly as she sat beside him. He was cold, but she knew it didn't bother him. Still, she would warm him.

"I know you will do your best…" he whispered softly as he embraced her. It felt good to be home…

His eyes shot open as he noticed a strange smell about her. It was like her woman's blood, but there was also the faint scent of death.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Kagome hung her head in shame at his words. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"I don't know if I can keep trying, InuYasha…" her voice trembled. InuYasha looked at the room where Shippo slept, then back at Kagome, considering.

"If you want to stop trying, then I can be content with what we have," he said resolutely, holding her tightly.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru watched Toph sleep snuggled against his chest. He was amused with the way she used to sleep on her belly against the bare earth, but as the cold weather moved over the land, she had to adjust her sleeping habits for the sake of necessity. It had taken time for her to adjust to sleeping against him for warmth, but now that she had gotten used to it she would sleep no other way. Even with the warmth of the futon, she pressed her body against him. Her contented sighs were music to his ears.

As the sky outside began to grow light with the rising sun, he wondered to himself if she would ever be his. Then a strange thought occurred to him. He pondered on that thought for a while, turning it over and over in his head. His beast was not against the idea, especially if it meant securing Toph as mate.

"Toph," he beckoned as he brushed her hair out of her face. She stirred slightly, but did not open her eyes.

"Hm?" She wasn't even awake. Sesshōmaru smiled softly as he caressed her cheek.

"If you cannot be mine, may I be yours?"

"Mmmmm," she mumbled as she stretched out her arm over his chest lazily, "that's acceptable…"

He grinned at his small victory. He kissed her forehead and allowed her to sleep.

~o~O~o~

"Kagome," Miroku greeted cheerfully as Kagome approached the well, "Ready to try again?"

"Ready as I can be," she replied sheepishly. She gently touched the well and released her spiritual energy to signal Aang that she was ready. After a while, she felt the well respond his workings and the gateway opened. It was no longer a rush of wind from a bright light as it had been the first time. In fact, the well looked no different, but both Kagome and Miroku could feel that well was working.

"Aang," Kagome called down into the well.

"I'm here. I'm glad we finally got this working. This is so much easier to open than what we were doing before," came his response from inside the well.

"Agreed. Now if only we can make it stable enough to send people through…"

"You have an idea?" Aang asked.

"Well, it's Miroku's idea, but I have to be the one to do it. He noticed at one point that while he was feeding his energy through the gateway, it stayed open easier," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well."

"But in order to really make this work, I have to send you something. So, he is going to work to keep the way open while I send it through."

"Whenever you're ready," Aang said after a pause. Kagome and Miroku nodded to each other. Miroku closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the well, chanting to reaching out with his spiritual energy. Kagome could feel a sigh of relief from Aang. Miroku's efforts were taking some of the strain off of Aang.

"Ok, I'm going to try to send it!" Kagome reached into her kimono to remove a packet. She tossed it into the well. The well glowed blue as the packet disappeared into the depths. Miroku stopped chanting. "Ok, it looked like it went through."

"Ok, I'll be back when I retrieve it," Aang said. Kagome could feel his energy recede and the gateway closed. She kept her hand on the well and waited to feel the gateway open again. A while later, she felt his energy and the gateway opened again.

"Kagome?" Aang's voice called out. He sounded tired, probably from having to open the well twice in one day.

"We're here," Kagome assured. "Did you get it?"

"Um, I got paper. A lot of paper."

"Please tell me the writing on them survived," Kagome said hopefully.

"Yeah, but I can't read it."

"That's ok, I can't read it easily either. I had to get help writing it. But can you feel my spiritual energy?"

"Yeah, actually, I can."

"Ok, once we are ready, we can use those to create anchors. Hopefully, with my energy on both sides it will make the well more stable," Kagome explained. "You'll need something to attach a slip to each corner. I'll be tying them to arrows on my side."

"I'll do the same, then. I'll need to get some arrows, though," Aang responded. "By the way, have you had any luck finding Toph?"

"No, InuYasha hasn't been able to go back out to search for them, there's still too much snow. But he will be heading out any day now. Hopefully by the time he gets that far north, the snow will have cleared enough to pick up the trail."

"And you're sure that she's safe with that Sesshōmaru guy?"

"Absolutely safe!" Kagome assured.

~o~O~o~

Sesshōmaru and Toph put the village behind them and continued their travel as soon as the leaves started appearing on the trees. There was still a pleasant chill to the air as they continued on their way. Toph was elated to be out of her wooden box. The inn was pleasant and it felt great to relax, but nothing could replace the feel of earth under her feet.

Sesshōmaru watched affectionately as Toph stretched to the sun. She still wore her white winter furisode with golden chrysanthemums. The red obi around her waist was so alluring to him. It was like blood on snow.

"So, where are we going?" she asked cheerfully, her hair falling around her shoulders. At his request, she had left some hair down. He toyed with that loose hair now.

"Where do you wish to go?" he asked.

"Everywhere!"

"That may take some time," he cautioned warmly.

"I'm in no rush."

Sesshōmaru turned their attention south. The choice had been random, but Toph didn't mind. After all, they had been north, now it was time for south!

"Sesshōmaru?"

"Hn?"

"How come you haven't taken me to where you live?" she asked curiously.

"You desire to see my residence?" Sesshōmaru was surprised by the thought. He had never thought to take her there, mostly because he didn't really live there. It was his home, but like Toph he preferred to remain on the move.

"Yeah. I kind of want to see it."

"Then I will take you there," he answered as he adjusted their direction. It felt nice to be moving again.

After a while, Toph felt Sesshōmaru become tense and distracted.

"Toph, something is coming. If I give you a command, will you obey?" he asked sternly.

"I guess, but what's going on?" she asked, confused. She was not one to sense yoki, but she could suddenly feel his energy now.

Sesshōmaru did not know how to explain mating challenges among the Inu, but he knew he would not have the time to do so now. Running towards them was a young Inu demoness. Like Sesshōmaru, she had silver hair and cheek stripes. And like him, she had her claws ready for a fight.

"Toph, get back!" Sesshōmaru yelled as the demoness attacked him. Toph stumbled back as she witnessed the rapid exchange of blows. Then the female Inu hesitated as she caught Toph's scent all over him.

"What's this?" the demoness spat, her sultry voice carried a hint of insult. "Have you already taken a mate?"

"This Sesshōmaru has not taken a mate!" he said as he pressed his attack. The female dodged as she looked at Toph.

"I can smell her on you and you on her!"

"She is not mine. Sesshōmaru is your opponent!" he said as he continued to rush her.

"No!" the demoness commanded, "the laws clear! If you have made any claim then my opponent is this filthy ningen!"

Sesshōmaru stopped in his tracks. The demoness approached Toph.

"Toph…" he whispered. Toph did know what was happening as she felt the demoness approach. "Toph, this Sesshōmaru cannot assist you…"

"Wha?"

"You didn't tell her?" the demoness said amusingly. "Oh, this is delicious. I shall have fun with you, then…"

"Sesshōmaru!" she cried out as the demoness attacked Toph. Toph ducked, grabbing at the earth. She quickly made a set of earth gloves and shoes as she made the earth under the demoness' feet slide, causing the woman to fall over mid stride. Toph dropped her belongings as she reached into the earth to pull out a barrage of spikes. The demoness was much faster than the demons Toph had fought before and was able to dodge the attack easily. She attacked again. Toph caught her hand and encased it in her stone grip. The Inu attacked with her other hand. Toph ducked and delivered a kick in the same movement. Sesshōmaru heard ribs crack. He was impressed with the way Toph had managed to hinder the demoness' movements and force holes in her defense. But he knew it would not last. Toph got a couple of good hits on her opponent before the woman released her poison. It oozed from her claws and ate away at the stone glove that held her hand to Toph's. Toph shed the glove and the demoness retreated briefly.

"The Taiyōkai will be my mate!" the demoness screamed as she rushed for another attack. Poison dripped from her claws.

"No! Sesshōmaru is mine!" Toph countered as she took a wide stance. She a sweeping motion, she made the earth rise up like a wave. The demoness stopped as she saw the looming shadow over her. Toph brought down her hands and the earth came crashing down on the demoness. With a clench of Toph's hand, the ground swallowed up her opponent. Panting, she faced Sesshōmaru for approval. Sesshōmaru applauded lightly as he started for her. Before he could reach her, the ground exploded as the demoness burst forth. He watched in horror as the woman's attack connected with Toph and threw her back. As the woman turned to Sesshōmaru, she could feel his seething rage.

"I have defeated her, you must complete the challenge," she demanded, staring into his red eyes. She thought her words could hold any sway over his blood rage.

"Woman, you were defeated! Toph satisfied the rules of the challenge!" He lost himself to his beast and the transformation took over.

"N-no!" the demoness insisted as she tried to back away from the great Inu in his released form. "No, I defeated her, I have a right to complete the challenge!"

The great Inu did not care for rules, rights, or this woman. He would have his revenge. The demoness tried to defend herself, but it was not meant to be. Once he got his teeth into her, it was all over. Blood sprayed all over the snow as he separated her head from her body.

_Blood on snow_

With his opponent dead, he turned his attention to Toph. She was leaning against a tree, holding her arm across her abdomen. He saw no injury, but he could smell the blood. He went to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Sesshōmaru?" she asked weakly. He whimpered for her. She reached out with her free hand and touched his wet nose. With her touch, he reverted back to his humanoid form, kneeling before her. He clasped her hand and pressed it against his face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked desperately.

"It's nothing…" she assured. With as much blood as he smelled, he knew she lied. She pulled her arm away from her abdomen. He could see the long wound across her belly. The red of the obi had disguised the severity of the injury, but he could even at first glance that it was that tightly bound obi that kept her insides from spilling out.

_Blood on snow_

"Toph, I…" He had no words to say. He stared into her milky eyes and clutched her hand harder.

"I know…" she whispered. "But I have no regrets." She smiled. How could she smile?

"I should have… It was my responsibility… I have to protect you…"

Toph felt his tears run down her hand. It surprised her that he would allow her to know he could cry.

"I was happy to fight for you. Now you are mine." Her voice grew softer, her white kimono now showed evidence of her injury.

_Blood on snow_

"If you would consent, I would give you my mark. It may yet save you," he offered. Her breath was shallow. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came forth. With what she had left, she nodded. He released her hand and lifted her chin gently. He had to work carefully or she would still fade away. She leaned her head to expose her neck, her eyes bearing complete trust in him. He begged his beast to be gentle with her as he pulled down her collar and nuzzled her soft flesh. His beast emerged, extending his fangs, sinking them into the crook of her neck. She uttered no sound in response to his bite. He knew she no longer felt pain. He released his yoki into her. His beast whimpered for his mate and then receded. Sesshōmaru removed his fangs from her and carefully licked at the wounds he created until they stopped bleeding. He rested her against the tree. He wanted to take her somewhere safe, but he couldn't risk moving her in her current condition. Until his yoki took over and helped her heal, he would stay.

"Stay with me, love," he said as he sat next to her. Toph closed her eyes and rested her head against him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I may expand the fight between Toph and the demoness, but for now it illustrates enough.<p>

Oh, and I decided to throw in a little development between Kagome and InuYasha since they are the main characters of the world where the story is set and thus far I have pretty much ignored them.

Look forward to the next chapter soon. I'm almost done writing it!

I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave feedback!

-Ravyn


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to rest…" Kagome panted as she fell against the well. "Just a moment, please."

"We cannot risk closing the well and undoing all of our work again, so we will hold on as long as we can," Miroku answered sternly, his discipline winning out over his deep compassion for her. "But we need to finish quickly. We are also weary."

"I will be fine for a while longer. Rest for a moment," Aang assured her through the well.

Kaede gave Kagome some water, which she accepted with thanks. She looked up at the three burning arrows on the well; Aang confirmed that three arrows also burned on his side as well. That just left one more for Kagome to light, but she was so tired. She didn't know if she would be able to light it while maintaining the other three. After her small respite, she stood and grabbed the last arrow. She took one last moment to calm herself before nodding to Miroku.

"Ready," she said.

Miroku and Kagome began to chant. Miroku focused his energies on helping Aang to maintain the connection. Kagome worked to light the last anchor. Their energies worked to a fevered pitch until at last the final arrow ignited in blue flames. Kagome fell back against Kaede as blue light erupted from the well. When the light dissipated, the arrows were gone. Upon closer inspection, Miroku could see that the arrow tips remained embedded in the wood. He looked down into the well. He touched the well, reaching his energy out for Aang since Kagome could not.

"Aang?" he called out as he watched Kaede help Kagome to sit up. Sitting seemed to be the most the weary girl could manage.

"Whoa… that was… something…" Aang said through the well. "Are the arrows supposed to be gone?"

"I don't know, but on my side the tips were left behind," Miroku relayed.

"Oh, hey! I see that too!" Aang said excitedly. "Does that mean it worked?"

"I'm not sure. We should come back once we've rested to test the well."

"Yeah, but eventually we will have to test on something living," Aang admitted remorsefully. "I'm still worried about that."

"I am too. We will cross that bridge once we get there. For now, let's take a break," Miroku advised.

"Ok, same time next week?"

"Sounds appropriate."

Miroku released his touch on the well and helped Kaede get Kagome home. He was worried about her and about testing the well.

~o~O~o~

"Sesshōmaru?" Toph spoke up softly, breaking Sesshōmaru from his trance.

"Hn?"

"I feel strange," she said. She sounded so weak, but a good meal would probably go a long way in fixing that.

"That's to be expected with the mark I placed on you," Sesshōmaru answered softly. Toph reached up to touch the mark. He took her hand and softly kissed her wrist. "How do you feel?"

"There's no pain," she answered him. "But I'm sore."

"Moving may still hurt, but I need to see how you are healing," he informed her. She nodded. He laid her on the wet earth. She winced at the discomfort, but tolerated the move well. He reached into her obi to retrieve her kaiken and quickly freed her of the constraining fabric.

"I can't feel the earth," she commented as she felt Sesshōmaru cut away the rest of her bindings. She sounded afraid. "I can smell the dirt, but I can't feel it with my bending."

"Keep in mind that you are weak, Toph. You may not have the strength to use your bending right now," Sesshōmaru explained as he peeled away the bloodstained kimono. Her wound was healing nicely. She still had a long way to go, but now he knew death was no longer following her. He frowned at the idea that she would have a scar. Had she been injured after receiving his mark, there would have been no scar. It was a shame that her perfect skin would carry such a blemish. He did his best to cover her back up.

"I'm going to carry you back to the village," he said cautiously. She seemed afraid of being moved again, but nodded that she was ready. He gathered her into his arms. She exhaled a small cry and buried her face into his Mokomoko. He remained still until her trembling ceased, then he stood slowly.

For Toph, the return to the village and the inn seemed to take forever. Without her connection to the earth, she had no sense of space or time. But they did arrive and Sesshōmaru paid the proprietor handsomely to not ask questions and to run a few errands for him. The man complied with Sesshōmaru's requests and soon Toph was in a room being seen by a healer. She had recovered to a point that there was not much for the healer to do, but he left behind an unguent and some bandages in case the wound became irritated. Toph was fed and bathed and soon sleeping soundly as Sesshōmaru saw to other matters.

First he had to write to the council that he had taken a mate. He knew they would be displeased with him taking a ningen for his mate, but he did not are what they thought. Toph was more than worthy to be his mate. He also named InuYasha as his heir in the event that he departed the western lands. He did not reveal the full details to the council, but he had every intention of following through on his promise to Toph if she chose to return to her world. Next, he wrote to the pack of the demoness he killed. He held no remorse for ending the woman, but it was his duty to see to it that her pack was informed. Lastly, he wrote to his own house, relaying much of the same information he would send to the council. He gave the letters to the proprietor of the inn and he saw to it that the letters were delivered. He also had the man send out someone to retrieve Toph's belongings in the forest and to buy a new kimono for her. With business now out of the way, he returned his attention to Toph. She was far too weak to accept him for now, be he looked forward with great anticipation to the day when she would be strong enough for them to consummate their bond.

~o~O~o~

It had not yet been a week when Miroku he had recovered enough to use his spiritual energy. Kagome was recovering well, but it would still take some time before she would be ready to use her spiritual powers again. He decided to go check on the well in her absence. He examined the arrowheads still embedded in the well and was pleased to find that they still swirled with Kagome's energy. When he touched the well, he could hear two people talking on the other side. He recognized the voices as Katara and Sokka. He and Kagome occasionally talked to them while working on the well with Aang.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Sokka called back. "This thing works without Aang now?"

"I suppose so. I was feeling better so I came back to check the anchors. It appears they are working better than we predicted!" Miroku said proudly. "How is Aang?"

"Still resting. He had to remain in his Avatar state for so long," Katara replied.

"I understand. Kagome overworked herself as well. I shouldn't have pushed her so much," Miroku responded remorsefully.

"But the well seems to be working," Katara said positively.

"Yes. Since I am here, shall we test it?"

"Oooooh, goodie, testing!" Sokka squealed and threw an apple into the well. Miroku was surprised to see the well work so perfectly as the blue light appeared then faded to reveal an apple at the bottom. The well flashed again and a strange looking lemur with large ears was at the bottom. "MOMO!"

"Sokka, we weren't ready to send live tests yet!" Miroku called out. The lemur flew out of the well.

"Momo jumped in when I threw in the apple! I swear!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Is Momo ok?" Katara asked. Momo sat on the edge of the well and looked in, searching for his friends.

"He seems to be ok, I think." Miroku said as he reached out to pet Momo. The lemur accepted his attention happily. "The well seems to be functioning."

"Cool! I'm trying it!" Sokka said excitedly.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara called out. The blue light shone once again and Miroku saw the Water Tribe man standing at the bottom of the well. Sokka looked up to see Momo and Miroku looking down at him.

"How cool is that…" he said with a wicked grin.

"Sokka, that was so stupid! You could have been hurt! And what if you can't get back?" Katara reasoned.

"Kagome sent us stuff," he said as he climbed up the vines. Miroku helped him over the ledge. "The well must work both ways."

"Bold statement considering this is untested," Miroku said sternly.

"Besides, if I get stuck here, I'll be fine as long as I have Toph with me." Sokka looked around. "By the way, has that InuYasha guy returned with Toph?"

~o~O~o~

Toph awoke the next morning feeling much better. She felt ready to take on the world. She tried to sit up, only to flop back down from the searing pain in her gut.

'The world might be a little ambitious… Maybe I should just start with getting out of bed,' she thought to herself as she heard movement next to her. She knew his smell and his touch as he caressed her cheek.

"Do not rush yourself," Sesshōmaru cautioned as he helped her sit up.

"I think I figured that out when it felt like I was being ripped in half," she answered wryly. She was able to gather her feet beneath herself easily enough, but standing seemed unapproachable for the moment as she flopped.

"What did I say about rushing?" he said as he helped upright her. Her second attempt to stand was more successful with his help to keep her balance. She briefly clutched her wound in fear that her insides would spill out, but soon she was standing and walking around with little assistance. He marveled at her determination.

"Life is not worth living if you aren't willing to at least try," she said, stretching out her stiff joints.

'Weak this woman is not!' he thought to himself with pride.

'_We have chosen well,'_ his beast agreed.

Soon breakfast was served and once she had eaten, she insisted on leaving. Sesshōmaru insisted otherwise.

"You need more rest. My mark can only do so much to keep you intact. If you are attacked, you will be unable to defend yourself and with your injury you would most certainly die."

"Then I guess you'll have to protect me…" she said, a strange sort of look in her eyes. He knew every look that crossed her face, from the tiny twitch of her eyebrow when she was silently angry to the secret smile she gave during her contented slumber. But this gaze he did not recognize.

'Is she submitting to me?' he asked himself. His beast was greatly pleased by the thought. As he continued to watch her, he realized it was more than submission. He did not know the words to convey what he saw in her, but he knew then that she was his.

"I will protect what is mine," Sesshōmaru said with a passionate growl as he carefully took Toph in his arms. He kissed her gently and she melted into his embrace. To her great disappointment, he made himself stop. He had to be cautious of his desire. He feared he would hurt her in her current state.

She stood with his help to undress. He could not help but to press a kiss against his mark as her yukata slipped to the ground. To see her bare was a test of willpower, but he limited his contact with her flesh to helping her dress. He retrieved the kimono that he had purchased. Whoever picked it out had excellent taste. It was a teal silk kimono with koi swimming at the bottom of the kimono and sleeves. The obi was embroidered with a swirling water pattern. Even the nagajuban was a work of art in a forest green silk with pink lotus flowers. She required his help adjusting and binding each layer since she was still stiff and sore and lacked the range of motion to do it alone. He was content and able to help and he did so with pride.

She complained again about being constricted in the kimono, but she had to walk slowly anyway so it didn't really matter. Since she could not feel with her bending and she was wearing such a nice kimono, she even consented to wearing geta. He grumbled that she should have said something about that earlier as he knelt to help her feet into the tabi. While he tied her obi, she combed her hair and put it up into her bun. He retrieved her belongings, finding her geta in her satchel. He also found her kanazashi at the bottom of the bag. He picked out one he felt suited her perfectly. It was an opal lotus. He slipped the flower into her bun.

Sesshōmaru stared in amazement at the woman that he now called his. She was like something out of vision. She sensed his hesitation and faced him quizzically.

"Sesshōmaru?"

"You are so lovely…" he whispered as he brushed his fingers against the fringe that framed her face. She smiled her special smile for him and he led her out of the inn. He tucked her satchel and kokyū under his Mokomoko and helped her put on her geta. She took her staff in one hand and the edge of one of his sleeves in the other and followed him out. Walking in geta, Toph learned, was not easy. She figured them out quickly enough, but they felt so strange. Sesshōmaru watched her with a slight chuckle, but he was proud of his mate and her determination. He truly believed this tiny woman could do anything.

~o~O~o~

InuYasha rushed through the forest as he finally caught their scent. It wasn't long until he found the battle scene. The color drained from his face as he saw the headless demoness, the unnatural earth formations, and the tattered and blood stained obi. He recognized immediately the smell of Toph's blood. He also smelled Sesshōmaru. His scent permeated hers. He knew immediately what had happened. Reading the signs of battle and subtle scents, he knew this was a mating challenge that had gone horribly wrong. He darted off, hoping to that Toph was still alive and that she was with Sesshōmaru. He searched desperately for the scent. He was surprised when he felt his brother's yoki approaching. He turned north where he smelled the village. He was relieved to see Sesshōmaru and Toph walking together.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Toph. She looked beautiful dressed in her teal kimono. He released the breath he held when he saw the displeased look on Sesshōmaru's normally stoic face.

"Do you intend to stare at Sesshōmaru's mate all day?" he asked sternly. InuYasha was not surprised that Sesshōmaru called Toph his mate. He could smell it on the bloody obi in the forest and he could smell it on her now. The bond was weak, but there was no mistaking it.

"Sorry, just relieved she is alive! I just came from the forest. It looks like hell back there!" InuYasha explained.

"Indeed."

"Anyway, Kagome sent me to find Toph. Aang was able to open a gateway. Kagome is helping him make it safe for Toph to travel through." Sesshōmaru recognized the name Aang from the stories Toph had told him.

"They were able to find a way to get me home?" Toph said excitedly.

"Well, when I left it was not stable, but they were working hard on it." Sesshōmaru noticed that InuYasha was not pleased with his report. Having the gateway opened just complicated things now that Sesshōmaru and Toph were mated. That did not stop Toph from being excited.

"How far are we from the village?" she asked Sesshōmaru.

"About a month of travel," he estimated. InuYasha gave him a surprised look.

"A month? What, are you planning on walking?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. She is in no condition for this Sesshōmaru to carry her at a pace that would get us there any faster."

"Aw cripes, don't tell me you knocked her up already!" InuYasha complained. Toph blushed a deep red.

"No!" Toph sputtered through a few unintelligible words. "No, we haven't even… And we… There's been no discussion of children yet… and… and…"

"What Toph is trying to say is that she is not with child, she is merely injured," Sesshōmaru translated. "Besides, you don't have much room to speak, brother. How long have you been married and yet you have no children of your own?" He was surprised to see a dark look cross InuYasha's face.

"Shut up," InuYasha growled. "And if you ever say anything like that to Kagome then I will rip your throat out. And then I'll wait for you to regenerate so I can do it again." InuYasha turned on his heels and started for his village. A month was a long time to travel with his brother, but he would complete the task he was charged with.

~o~O~o~

"I am so bored!" Sokka exclaimed as he leaned against the small house belonging to InuYasha. Aang looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not bored, you just want to see Toph," the Air Bender corrected. He knew the nature of their relationship. As disapproving as he was about it, he knew they cared about each other.

"This is true, but I am bored too." Sokka looked around. "Hey, let's go find her!" he said excitedly.

"You want to walk around a strange landfilled with demons, without Appa I remind you, looking for Toph when we have no idea where to start," Katara said skeptically. Mentioning Appa made Aang hang his head. Of course they could not bring Appa. They left behind Momo so that he would not get eaten by demons.

"We do have an idea, an idea to go north. Kagome said that's where InuYasha went," Sokka clarified.

"InuYasha, the demon that can travel faster than any of us on foot and can track her by scent. That InuYasha?" his sister teased.

"Yup!"

"And you expect to find Toph first?" Aang asked.

"I might get lucky…" Sokka pouted, then a smile spread across his face. "Or, we could run into them on their way back!"

Katara shook her head at Sokka's bipolar attitude. She looked at Aang for some kind of advice. Her husband responded with only a shrug of his shoulders. She sighed.

"Fine! I'll go tell Kagome where we're going…" she said defeatedly.

"Best. Sister. Ever!" Sokka squealed as he hugged Katara.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Mwua ha ha ha! Sess Sokka fight next chapter! Watch for it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of a large field, Toph laid on the cool grass, her listless eyes aimed at the endless blue sky. She didn't know what sky or blue looked like, but she knew what the term meant. Sky was up and kept going. She wondered how far sky went, why was it blue, and where did the stars hide in the daytime… What did stars look like and why did InuYasha like looking at them? So many questions about things she couldn't even see, couldn't touch. Did they really exist?

She felt someone approach. Sesshōmaru? It was a little hard to tell from footsteps on grass. Her bending was still so weak. She was still so weak. She wondered why water obscured her Earth Sight. What element is wood? Are there wood benders? She picked up a blade a grass and held it to her lips to make a whistle. Why did grass not affect her Earth Sight?

"You'll get grass stains on your kimono," Sesshōmaru scolded as he sat next to her.

"Grass stains are an illusion…" she said and then blew against the blade of grass to whistle again.

"Lost in thought again?" he asked, pulling the blade of grass from her hand. She let her hand flop to the side. This was not the first time he had seen her this way since they left the inn two weeks ago. Each time she was like this, he hoped it was the last time, but it only seemed to be getting worse. It saddened him. She was so excited when they started traveling to InuYasha's village; he wondered what changed.

"I still can't bend." She sounded so afraid. "Bending is everything to me, it's my life. What if I never bend again?"

"You will do it," he said, so confident in his assertion.

"How can you know?" She picked another blade of grass and brought it to her lips.

"Because you are Toph," he answered, as if it should be obvious. Toph smiled as she blew against the grass. He took the grass from her again. "Why have you been so lethargic lately?"

"I don't know." She picked another blade of grass and brought it to her lips. Sesshōmaru took it from her before she could whistle again. Something was obviously bothering her. Why would she not tell him? It seemed she grew farther away from him every day.

"I am here if you need anything…" he said as he toyed with her hair splayed across grass. She closed her eyes and sighed at his attention. He smiled, content that she still responded to him.

~o~O~o~

"I can't believe you marked the wrong spot on the map!" Katara fumed at her brother. "If Kagome hadn't decided to join us, we would have been completely lost."

"Shut your mouth, woman, I got us back on track!" Sokka yelled back.

Kagome smiled at the banter between them. Even though they were both frustrated, it was obvious they cared about each other. In a strange way, it reminded her of the tense but now solid relationship between InuYasha and Sesshōmaru.

"Aang, stick up for me!" Katara demanded.

"Hey, I'm just happy that we are moving again," Aang said, not wanting to commit to one side or the other.

"Kagome!" Katara whined, her eyes pleading.

"No way! I'm too smart for that," Kagome replied.

"But you're the one who pointed out his mistake!" Katara retorted.

"Yes, and I know better than to take sides," she said as she kept walking. "Cheer up, I think there's a hot spring ahead where we can rest. That should make you happy."

Katara sighed in defeat. A hot spring did sound nice…

~o~O~o~

Toph was so glad that InuYasha found a hot spring during his patrol. The last body of water they had passed was too deep for her to bathe in, so she had not bathed in some time. She sank into the hot water and she sighed. A hot bath may not solve her problems, but it did make her feel better.

As she reclined back to soak her shoulders, she ran her fingers along the deep scar that crossed her abdomen. She had faced death before, but that day she _saw_ something. It was not something she perceived with her Earth Sight, she _saw_ something that sent a chill to her soul. She did not know how to define what she saw, but she never wanted to see it again. She closed her eyes as she relaxed and let the water wash away that memory, if only for the moment.

She heard movement in the forest. She knew it wasn't Sesshōmaru. She could pick out the sound of his footsteps from within a crowd. She knew it wasn't InuYasha because Sesshōmaru would never let him near while she was bathing. From the movement in the forest, she could hear many footsteps. She jumped out of the water and quickly pulled on her nagajuban and tied it shut hastily.

"Sesshōmaru?" she called out. She could feel him grow closer through her mark, but these footsteps were closer. Then she heard a single set of footsteps rush her.

"Toph!" Sokka cried out as he embraced her. She recognized his scent and hugged him back with an excited smile. Before she fully realized what was happening, he stole a kiss. She felt a burning rage through her mark. She pushed Sokka away.

"Sokka, run or he will kill you!"

As Sesshōmaru burst through the trees, the sight of her clothed so indecently and kissing another man made his blood boil. His eyes burned red. When Toph pushed the man away, the gesture just barely saved the man from his attack. Poison dripped from his claws as he stood between the man and his mate.

"What are you doing with my mate?" he demanded.

"Mate?" Sokka asked. Sesshōmaru lunged at him. Sokka was quick and agile, but he could not dodge the attack. He drew his sword and blocked. Sesshōmaru stopped, recognizing the strange metal as the same as Toph's bracelet. In the hesitation, Toph raised a rock wall between the two of them. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her back. Both Sokka and Sesshōmaru lost interest in each other; their attention turned to Toph. Sesshōmaru caught her as her knees gave out.

Aang and Katara tried to rush in to help, but InuYasha, who had sensed Kagome and joined them on their walk to the spring, stopped them.

"If you rush in, he will kill you," he warned. Kagome nodded. Aang and Katara looked hurt that they were helpless.

"What about Sokka?" Katara asked sadly.

"As long as he does not do anything stupid, Sesshōmaru may not kill him," InuYasha advised. Katara looked back at Sokka. He was going to do something stupid.

"Toph…" Sesshōmaru said roughly, his red eyes staring down at her. "Is it your wound?" She shook her head, unable to speak through the lingering pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Sokka asked, his sword still drawn. Sesshōmaru growled at him.

"Get away from my mate," Sesshōmaru yelled.

"What-" Sokka started. He looked at Toph. "Is this true?" Toph could only manage a nod in response. Sokka dropped his sword and staggered back. InuYasha rushed in and pulled Sokka away, tucking the black sword into his hakama. For the moment, Sokka didn't have the will to fight against InuYasha's grasp.

"Miko!" Sesshōmaru called out, satisfied that Sokka was no longer a threat. Kagome ran over, pulling Katara with her. Aang followed.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to Toph. Sesshōmaru began to calm, the crimson fading slowly from his eyes.

"This Sesshōmaru does not know," he admitted. "She's was healing from a fatal wound, but-"

"Not my wound," Toph interrupted, her voice strained, but the pain was somewhat lessened. "My bending…"

"Bending?" Aang pondered. Realization washed over his face. "Your bending is blocked, isn't it?"

"Yes," Toph whispered. Sesshōmaru stared at Aang.

"You know what causes her pain?"

"Yes. Fear," Aang said simply. Katara scoffed.

"This is Toph we're talking about. I don't think she even knows the meaning of fear," Katara responded.

"She knows fear," Sesshōmaru assured Katara as he lifted Toph. "Come, there is much explaining to be done."

~o~O~o~

Katara worked to relieve Toph's discomfort while Sesshōmaru explained how she was wounded and how she had not been able to bend since then. Aang listened carefully to each detail as Sesshōmaru described how languid she had been.

"From what you've said, I can understand how her bending could be blocked," Aang said as he touched Toph's back feeling the tumultuous energy swirling there. "There's something else within her, tangled in her energy. It's blocking her Earth Chakra."

"When this Sesshōmaru marked her, yoki was passed on to bind us. It was the mark that saved her life and helped her heal," Sesshōmaru explained. "Now, explain chakras, houshi."

"There are seven chakras. They are nexuses of energy in the body. Life complicates the energy swirling at each nexus. Given enough complications, a chakra may become blocked. In a non-bender, this may present as an emotional inability to move forward or even physical stress. Benders may feel this as well, but with a particularly poignant experience and the accompanying emotions, a bender's ability to bend may be affected especially if the block affects the chakra controlling their element. In Toph's case, fear has caused the Earth Chakra to become stagnant, meaning the energy cannot flow through it. And since the energy starts at the Earth Chakra, this blockage is affecting the other chakras as well, which explains her behavior."

"And this one's yoki affects this as well?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"It's possible. I've never seen bending cause pain. Your energy could be contributing to that pain, or it may just be a result of her forcing the energy through the chakra to bend."

"So, fear has quite literally paralyzed her," Sesshōmaru said as he stood and stoically gazed at Toph curled up by the campfire with Katara's glowing water at her back. "How does one fix this?"

"I can work with her to identify and voice her fears, but only she can let is go," Aang responded, then seemed to be lost in thought. "If you could remove your yoki from her, that may-"

"This Sesshōmaru cannot do that. She would have to refuse the bond to release that energy." He looked at Toph and the determination on her face. "She would never do it."

Sokka had been content to remain silent until he heard Sesshōmaru's comments. He stood to challenge the Taiyōkai.

"You know, a lot of her problems seem to stem from you. What did you do to make her accept you?" Sokka yelled at him.

"You would do well to remember your place or it will be a lesson learned in blood," Sesshōmaru threatened coldly. Sokka tried to rush Sesshōmaru, but InuYasha held him back.

"No, this is not the Toph we know, you have done something to her!" Sokka insisted, struggling against InuYasha's hold.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Toph yelled. "Just shut up…"

"Toph?" Sokka choked out. Slowly, Toph found the strength to stand and started to walk away. Sesshōmaru followed her. Katara gave her brother a scolding glare as InuYasha finally released him.

"Sokka, I know you care for Toph. We all do. But you knew that what the two of you shared wouldn't last," Katara ranted.

"Toph was changing long before she fell into this world," Aang said in agreement.

~o~O~o~

Toph walked back to the field, still wearing only her wet nagajuban. She sat; Sesshōmaru sat next to her and draped an arm around her to ward of the chill.

"Is it true what houshi said? Are you afraid?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I had hoped my reunion with my friends would be… well… not that," she added after a while.

"That man, Sokka, is you lover, isn't he?" Sesshōmaru asked after a long silence.

"Was," Toph corrected. "I thought he had moved on long before I came here, so I had no idea he was going to kiss me." He responded only with a grunt. "But he's still a friend and I'm worried about him. I think he might try something stupid."

"What do you think he will do?" Sesshōmaru asked, suddenly filled with the need to comfort her.

"I don't know. Just promise me that you will not kill him"

"I promise." He held her closer and nibbled her ear lightly.

"Sesshōmaru?" she asked as a ripple ran through her soul.

"Hn?"

"How come you haven't come to me?" He stopped nibbling and nuzzled her.

"You were still recovering," he breathed into her ear.

"I've been strong enough for a while now," she insisted. Her breath became heavy for his affection.

"You became so distant. I worried that you were still hurting," he said, claiming her ear again.

"You could have said something," she insisted.

"So could you." He trailed kisses down her jaw. He could smell her need. As much as he wanted to give in to her need, they did not have the necessary privacy. "Please tell me your fears," he said trying his best to show restraint.

"You'll laugh at me," she said with a blush.

"How often do I laugh?" he asked rhetorically as he kissed his mark on her neck.

"I was afraid I would never bend again," she said sheepishly. Sesshōmaru looked at her strangely. "Bending is my life. I had no regrets about dying, but I can't live without my bending."

Admitting her fear had been more than enough to free the block. The pain in her back ebbed away as the energy rushed through the nexus and slowly her Earth Sight returned to her. Her eyes widened at the rush.

"Toph, are you alright?"

"Promise me you won't laugh…"

~o~O~o~

Sokka paced in front of the campfire. He didn't know what to do with all of his frustration. He had found Toph and just as quickly lost her again. He watched his sister boiling stew over the fire with Kagome helping. Aang approached Sokka.

"Sokka, I know seeing her with someone else must be difficult, but you must find a way to be happy for her." Sokka said nothing in return. Aang wanted to find the right thing to say, but the wisdom escaped him. He sighed.

"Aang, leave him alone. He just needs to be alone with his thoughts for a while," Katara advised.

Quite suddenly, they heard laughter erupt from beyond the trees, from the field where Sesshōmaru and Toph were. InuYasha, sitting in a tree, sat up with his ears twisting. He looked at Kagome.

"Onii-san?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, couldn't be! He's not capable of laughing," InuYasha said decidedly.

"Well, it certainly isn't Toph," Kagome countered. The laugh ended with a strange rumble. Aang smiled knowingly.

"She has her bending back," he said. A short while later, Sesshōmaru and Toph came through the trees. Sesshōmaru looked stoic and composed as ever, but Toph giggled lightly with a flush of red in her cheeks. Everyone seemed to be pleased to see Toph smile again. Everyone except Sokka. Sokka clenched his fists. He had enough.

"That's enough, get away from Toph!" he yelled at Sesshōmaru. Toph's eyes widened.

"Sokka, I chose to be with him. Don't do anything stupid," Toph defended.

"No! I want to make a challenge!" The silence that fell around the campsite was unearthly.

"You really don't want to do that," said Sesshōmaru, breaking the silence. His glare was cold and unmoving.

"I do. If that demon could challenge Toph to get you, then I can challenge you to free her."

"This Sesshōmaru has placed his mark on Toph, you have no right to claim a challenge," Sesshōmaru warned.

"Forgive me brother, but he does have a right," InuYasha spoke up, jumping out of his tree. Sesshōmaru turned his glare to InuYasha with a growl. "The bond has not been completed, he can still challenge you." Toph's friends didn't know the details of the bond being incomplete, but it deepened Toph's blush that InuYasha and Kagome knew.

"This Sesshōmaru will deal with your defiance later. For now, hand over the Fang," Sesshōmaru commanded coldly.

"Tessaiga will not work for you," InuYasha said as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

"True, but it will not allow this one to kill his opponent either." Sesshōmaru reached for the sword, but stopped when Sokka laughed at the sight of the broken looking sword.

"Yeah, that thing couldn't kill a fly!" Sokka laughed. His mirth was stifled when InuYasha released his yoki into the sword, transforming it into the Fang. "Ok, now I'm afraid."

"Never insult our father's sword again," InuYasha warned as he handed over Tessaiga to Sesshōmaru. As the weapon changed hands, it reverted back to its broken form. Both Inu were surprised when the Tessaiga did not fight against Sesshōmaru. It was almost as if the sword understood that Sesshōmaru wanted to protect his mate, his human mate.

"Return his weapon." At Sesshōmaru's prompt, InuYasha removed the black sword from his hakama and tossed it to Sokka. Katara stood to stop the challenge.

"No, I can't let you do this." She approached Sokka, but was stopped by InuYasha.

"The challenge has been accepted, you can't interfere," he declared.

"And if I do?" Katara said defiantly.

"Then you will be removed with force if necessary," InuYasha said sadly. "Please don't make me do anything that could hurt you."

Sokka and Katara exchanged looks.

"Do you really need to do this?" she asked him. Her eyes begged him not to fight Sesshōmaru.

"Yes, I do." He was calm and resolute in his decision. This was about pride and honor. Katara backed away allowing Sokka to follow Sesshōmaru to the field where they would have room to battle. Aang embraced Katara as everyone moved to follow. Instead of leaving with everyone, Toph sat by the fire. Kagome returned to the fire with her.

"Toph, aren't you going to watch with us?" Kagome asked softly.

"I can see everything from here," she said trembling. Kagome sat next to her. "You don't need to stay for me."

"For you? No, someone needs to watch the stew," she said, stirring the bubbling pot over the fire. She hoped Toph would accept the excuse and the kindness.

"Thank you, Kagome."

In the field, Sokka stared down Sesshōmaru. Time seemed to stop as they gauged each other. The few demons Sokka, Aang, and Katara had fought in the forests on the way had been nothing like Sesshōmaru and Kagome's arrows had dispatched most of them. Sokka braced himself for what he could not fathom as he charged Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru blocked Sokka's attacks easily, but was surprised to find during the exchange of blows that he was an accomplished swordsman.

'So, the fine quality of his sword is not just for show?' Sesshōmaru thought to himself as he toyed with Sokka a little longer. Sokka glared at Sesshōmaru when he figured out he was being toyed with.

"Were you yōkai, you would be a most worthy opponent," Sesshōmaru said, putting some distance between himself and his prey. Sokka could not believe the speed Sesshōmaru had. What he did not know was that Tessaiga was suppressing Sesshōmaru's strength and speed. He rushed Sesshōmaru for another attack. Sesshōmaru extended his Mokomoko to grab Sokka's leg. Sokka rolled to evade the attack, throwing his bladed boomerang as he came to his feet. Sesshōmaru, even with his stunted speed, dashed out of the way of the strike, placing himself behind Sokka. He raised Tessaiga for another attack when the boomerang came back and imbedded itself in Sesshōmaru's free hand. He raised his hand to look at the weapon with only mild interest. He released his poison and the boomerang melted away revealing his unblemished flesh. It was then that Sokka knew he had lost.

Sesshōmaru pursued Sokka relentlessly. The Water Tribe warrior was intelligent and agile, but his body could not tolerate the strength of Sesshōmaru's attacks nor the speed with which he attacked. Blow after blow Sesshōmaru struck until Sokka's arms were numb. With a well-placed strike, Sesshōmaru wrenched Sokka's blade from his hands and sent it flying. Sokka stared at Sesshōmaru down the length of Tessaiga.

"I admit defeat," he finally said, panting from the exertion. Sesshōmaru lowered his weapon and walked back to InuYasha to return Tessaiga. InuYasha sheathed his sword and turned to leave, but Sesshōmaru stopped him with hand to his shoulder.

"InuYasha. You handled Toph's friends admirably and honorably. We may have had our differences in the past, but this one wishes you to know that you have Sesshōmaru's respect. When this Sesshōmaru leave with Toph to go to her world, this one shall leave the title of Lord of the West to you, brother."

InuYasha stared at Sesshōmaru as he disappeared through the trees as the sun disappeared on the horizon. Katara and Aang helped Sokka back to the campsite, leaving Inuyasha alone to stare out at the stars as they appeared.

"Lord of the West?" InuYasha said, stunned by Sesshōmaru's respectful confession.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: this chapter was a bit hard to write, but I had fun with it!<p>

Oh, and in case you are wondering, Toph is back to normal now, no more weak, bendy-less Toph.

Please leave feedback! I love hearing back from my readers!

-Ravyn


	9. Author's Notes

Hi guys! Sorry for leaving the story in its unfinished state for so long. I reached a point where I felt that I couldn't move forward without confusing everyone. There were things that I should have established early on that I neglected and now I am attempting to rectify that mistake.

I'm marking this story as complete and starting over, largely from scratch. So, if you want to read more, then watch for Green and Gold REVISED. I will be posting the new version as soon as I reach a certain point, which should be soon. I want to be sure I have a good foundation for the new version before I post, so please forgive me if it does take a while.

Also, I could use a couple of betas. I already have one I'm throwing ideas off of, but I could use a couple more. Send me a message if you are interested. I've never really worked with betas before, but looking back on my old story, I can honestly say I am in great need of second opinions.

Ravyn


End file.
